Bad Girls
by epiclyCraZy1966
Summary: HIATUS because I have the flu, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Bad Girls**

**Chapter 1: Going Away**

**Pairing: Original RRB/PPG **

**Rating: M**

**Romance/Hurt and Comfort/Drama**

**Disclaimer: Craig McCracken owns The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys and any and all things having to do with. I own the plot and plot events, other characters and character personalities.**

**Summary: If you have not been a villain at a certain point in time, you will never be a true hero. And the day you are a hero, you may become a villain the very next day. . . But even then, no matter how evil you get, nothing can dim the light that shines from within. That light will be your true hero.**

**"As soon as I saw you I knew an adventure was going to happen."- Winnie the Pooh.**

**Notes: Yeah, I'm starting the story over again, but I hope you'll forgive me! I'm not gonna lie I'm horrible with 1st chapters, but we'll see how it goes I guess. Trust me it'll be much better this time.(: (P.S Rated M only for language, I doubt I'll write anything rated M worthy.)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Going Away<p>

**Boomer**

**Today** is the day where we start anew. Me and my brothers are moving back to Townsville for some reason that is still left unknown to me. Maybe we're moving just for fun, I mean to be honest Citiesville is kinda getting boring. I guess we can't stay in just one place for too long. We move somewhere new each year for the past eight years, so I meet a lot of interesting people. And I really like meeting new people since everybody's different. But I see no real need to go back to Townsville. Everyone there is so plain to me, at least, that's how I remember it being like. Everyone there was the same boring, dull, and vulnerable.

I was sitting on my bed looking around my room, it was completely empty. It took about two or three hours to pack and all my stuff fit into two medium sized boxes. I wasn't a big decorator. I had a few pictures on the wall . . . That was really it. That was all I really needed. "Boomer hurry up, the truck is here." I heard one of my brothers yell from downstairs. I don't really know which one, they both sound pretty much the same to me. I got off my bed and walked over to the boxes I stacked one on top of the other and carried them down the stairs. I set my boxes down by the rest of the mysterious boxes. Then, I just stood there and stared at the boxes. My brother Butch appeared by my side. "Our whole house fits into seven tiny boxes." He started shaking his head in a shameful way while smiling.

"I never really liked this house," I confessed. "It always felt like a ghost was following me." It was the truth. I always felt a presence, like a lost soul found an interest in me. I hated this house and now I would finally be free.

Butch gave me a crazy look. "A ghost . . . Seriously."

"Yeah, a ghost!"

"Boomer, there is not a ghost in this hous-"

"Yes there is I feel it all the time, it follows me around and stuff." He was trying to argue me down about something I knew for sure. There was a ghost in this house!

"No, there's not!"

"Yes, there is!"

"No, there is no ghost in this damn house!"

"Yes, there fucking is! How would you know if there is or isn't a ghost!"

"'Cause ghost don't exist, Boomer!" How would he know if ghost exist or not! He acts like he's done years of research or something.

"How do you know?!" I demanded.

"Because, they just don't. They don't exist!"

"Yes, they do!" I argued.

No, they don't!"

Yes, they do! They do. They do. They **do!**" I'm determined to win this. I have to win this.

"What're you guys arguing about." My other brother Brick asked, coming into the hallway.

"Boomer's trying to say there was a fucking ghost in the house. Brick can you tell him how fucking dumb he sounds right now, because someone has to tell him and I can't be the one to do it."

Brick turned his head to the floor, there was a moment of silence. And then he just started laughing, like what was so funny? This was a real argument and he wants to take it like it's just some joke. Ghosts do exist and there is one in this house.

"Help me bring the boxes to the truck." Was all he said, as he took two and brought them outside.

"See Boomer, he doesn't even want to waste his time telling you there is no ghost. Because there is no ghost. Plain and simple: There is no ghost." Butch took two boxes and brought them outside. "Whatever." I mumbled to myself. Butch doesn't know what he's talking about. There is a ghost...Or was there? Maybe it was just my imagination the whole time. Do ghost even exist? I know Butch was telling me they don't, but I really need to find out for myself: Do ghost exist . . . I probably won't care long enough to find out.

"Hurry up Boomer. Bring the rest of the boxes out." One of my brothers told me. I think maybe it was Brick. I stacked two boxes on top of one and carried it out. I paused once I got on the porch. It was a nice day, the sun was out, and it was windy. Which made the day perfect, not too hot, not too cold. I walked down the steps and went toward a big blue and yellow truck that said,"We'll Move You to Happiness!" I think that was the actual name of the company. I went to the back of the truck and layed the boxes down inside. A husky man wearing a yellow uniform cam up to me."Are these the rest of the boxes?" "Yup." I said as I stood back and watch him close up and lock the truck.

"Boomer!" I heard a voice screech. I turned around to see who it was. A girl I'd never seen before was standing right in front of me. She was ..Crying.

"Boomer you're leaving!? Without telling me? Oh, Boomer who could you!? I invested my whole life into you, into us. And now you're just gonna leave me? I _hate _you Boomer Jojo, I _hate _you." The girl turned away from me and ran. "Um, ok. I don't mind." I basically said to myself, because the girl was long gone. Who **was** that. I never saw her in my whole life. What kind of girl just comes up to somebody like that. That's crazy! She's crazy!

"Honk, Honk!" Brick pulled up in his car. "Are you still making girls cry, Boomer? What did I tell you about that." He yelled from his window. Butch was in the passengers seat. I walked up to Brick's red convertible with gold rims and got in the back seat. He had the top up, it was a pretty hot day. To hot to have the sun beaming on you.

"Brick, I don't even know that girl! It's just that-"

"Uh-huh, Boomer.'I don't even know that girl!' That's what you say every time. But you know what Boomer, that girl seemed to know you. And to me it sounds like you two had a pretty serious relationship. And you just left her...Out of the blue, didn't even say nothin'. Which to me sounds messed up." Brick was lecturing me about how to treat girls and Butch was agreeing to everything he said. To be honest though I stopped listening. I looked out the window, I noticed we were out in the middle of nowhere. "Are we lost?" I asked.

"Boomer, are you questioning my ability?" Brick asked me in a serious manner. He was looking me in my eyes waiting for a reply . . . He was looking at me . . . and not at the road . . .

"Brick, look at the _**road**_! Look at the road, Brick! Pay attention to the road, Brick. Brick, Pay attention to the road! You're going to kill us, Brick!" I went into a full blown panic. What kind of person does that? Who puts everyone's life in danger, just because they feel there ability is being 'questioned'? I just asked if we were lost. That's it, that's all. He's crazy! Why is everybody I've seen today crazy?! I pointed at the road he _should _be looking at, but Brick never took his eyes off me.

"Boomer, are you questioning my ability?" Brick repeated in a calm voice.

"NO! No, I'm not!"

"Good, Good." He nodded his head slowly. He turned back to the front and actually started driving again. Then, I remembered Butch was in the car. I just looked at him.

"What?"

"Are you ok with Brick almost killing us?" I asked because I really wanted to know. There was no reaction from him when Brick stopped looking at the road.

"I just go with the flow, Boomer. I just go with the flow."

Apparently, Butch doesn't give two flying fucks Brick almost killed us. I sat back in my seat. I need a nap. I really do. I've been through so much today, more than I can handle. I closed my eyes and pictured wonderful things. And then, they became my dreams.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Butch<strong>

I heard soft snoring in the back of the car, obviously Brick scared Boomer into a nap. Boomer reminded me of a little baby, he can't take care of himself, he can't protect himself, and everything scared him. Oh yeah, and he's dumb. He doesn't stop to think,'Oh I'm a superhuman, a car crash can't kill me!' I mean, What are we even gonna crash into! There's nothing here, but land and road. Are we gonna crash into air, because I doubt that would hurt us or the car... But he still is my brother. I love him either way, dumb or smart, baby or not.

"I thought he was gonna have a heart attack." Brick stated. I only smiled. It felt like we've been driving forever. I've been spacing out most of the time, but it felt like forever.

"When are we gonna get there-" He cut me off.

"We get there, when we get there. Now stop asking me." Brick snapped at me. Nobody gives me attitude. So, I don't know who he's talking to because it damn sure isn't me.

"Brick, watch your mouth before I watch it for you." I told him sternly.

Brick kept his eyes on the road, but arched one of his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me the first time."

"Butch, you're asking to get you ass beat." Is he threatening me? Am I being threatened?

"Who's gonna beat my ass? 'Cause it sure as hell won't be you."

"Don't make me beat you up."

"Beat me up. I dare you." It won't hurt. It never hurts. Brick looked like he was waiting for the right time to stop focusing on the road.

"Are you ready yet? Are you ready to beat my ass yet-" I was cut off by a swing to the side of my head.

"You actually hit me?" I'm astonished. Brick always says he gonna 'beat me up', 'beat me ass' and whatever, but this is the first time he actually grew some balls and hit me.

"What did you expect?"

"Damn, Brick I didn't know it was in you. I didn't know you actually had the balls to swing on me," I told him, honestly. "ButnowIhavetogetyouback." I cramped my sentence into one word.

"What-" Before he could say anything other than what, I punched him hard in the stomach and grabbed him by the hair.

"NOT MY HAIR!" He screamed at me. Then, he got a hold of my hair and pulled me to his side of the car. Not my beautiful black spikes!

"LET GO!" I yelled.

"YOU LET GO FIRST!" He screamed back at me. This whole time Brick was no longer driving, but while we were completely oblivious to the swerving of the car, it woke someone in particular.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Brick<strong>

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING," Boomer yelled at the top of his lungs. "DRIVE, BRICK, DRIVE!" The car was swerving in all sorts of directions, but at least it was still on the actual road. I wasn't gonna let go of Butch's hair until he let go of mine, so driving the car was the least of my worries. Butch was pulling my gorgeous red locks. My hair was suffering and getting him to let go was my top priority.

"Tell Butch to let go of my hair first!" I told Boomer.

"I'm never letting go until you let go!" Butch cut into the conversation.

"THIS IS NOT A GAME! MY LIFE IS IN DANGER!" Boomer started hyperventilating. He started to climb to the front of the car.

"What are you doing, Boomer? Stay in the back. There's no room up here for you." Butch told him, I could sense the fear in his voice. Boomer isn't allowed in the front of the car because that's when he becomes a danger to _everyone. _On his way to the front, he stepped on my head.

"Watch it Boomer." I told him. He probably put dirt in my hair from his boots. I just washed my hair this morning. What a waste of time. I got completely distracted and tried to get the dirt out of my hair with the hand that wasn't pulling Butch's hair. Damn dirt was stubborn. Maybe I should get my hair done by a professional . . .That would be nice. What if I got it dyed grey or something . . . That could be a horrible idea, maybe not grey. Hmm . . .

"Boomer, NO! Get away from there!" I was dragged back into reality with pleads from Butch. I noticed what happened in the few short seconds I drifted off. Boomer was now sitting on my lap, trying to **drive the car.** We begun to swerve even more than we were originally because Boomer had no fucking clue about what he was doing.

"Brick, can you please stop him before we die!" Butch inquired. I had to pull Butch by the hair toward the driver's seat to lift myself up.

"Don't pull so hard, this **is** my hair you have." Butch gave me an attitude. I'll let it slide this time, but only this once. I pulled my attention to Boomer. I tried to pry his left hand off the steering wheel, but it felt welted to the wheel.

"Boomer let go of the wheel." I tried to sound calm, so he would become calm, but now that I actually think about it that kinda makes no sense.

"NO! SOMEONE HAS TO DRIVE!" He was the only one in the car still panicking. I tried looking him in the eye, but I saw something I didn't expect.

"Boomer, are you crying?" I asked him this, but he probably won't answer me.

"Brick," Butch caught my attention. "Is he really crying?" He asked me in a whisper.

"Yeah, I think." I replied. When someone starts to cry, Butch usually is the one who goes soft and tries to turn into the good guy. Especially, if Boomer's the one who cries. I felt a sudden ease, noticing Butch let go of my hair let go of his.

"Hey Boomer, it's ok. You don't have to cry about it," Butch said with his voice suddenly calm. I hate it when Butch is like this. He treats Boomer like he's a baby, when he's not. He's a grown man, well almost a grown man . . . Anyways, he shouldn't be treated like he's a baby because if Butch continues this Boomer won't grow up. He'll just run to someone as soon as a problem arises, and he won't think for himself.

"Boomer, if you go to the back, I'll sit with you back there." Butch proposed.

"You will?" Boomer sniffled through the whole sentence, well more like two words.

"Yeah, just get off Brick's lap and go to the back." Butch gave him exact direction of what to do and if he keeps giving him directions when he in trouble, he'll want directions on how to get through life. Boomer won't understand that life doesn't come with a set of directions. I watch as Boomer struggled to the back of the car. I finally took control of the car. Before Butch could move to the back, I stopped him.

"Should you really treat him like this? Like a little kid?" I whispered this to him, but I already knew what he would say.

"I'm his big brother... It's my job." He whispered back, before heading to the back of the car. Whatever, I never should've asked in the first place. It was a waste of air.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Butch<strong>

I was riding in the back with Boomer, but as soon as we went back here he basically fell asleep instantly. I don't know the big deal with Brick, he thinks I treat Boomer like a kid and I do . . . I know I do, but I don't understand the big deal. Brick should thank me anyways, I pretty much cleaned up the mess he made. He's the one who made Boomer cry in the first place, if he didn't give me an attitude when I asked him when we were gonna get there, I never would've grabbed his hair and he would've never grabbed mine. He would've still been driving and Boomer would've still been happily asleep. All of it is his fault. But to be honest, I don't really care. I'm glad to help Boomer out . . . Brick's just a dick that's all. Yeah . . . Yeah!

For awhile, I just sat there and looked out the window. We _were_ driving for a long time. To long for me.

"Damn, were almost out of gas." I heard Brick mumble under his breath.

"Well, there's a gas station up ahead." I added.

As Brick turned into the gas station, I saw a sign a little further down that read: _WELCOME TO THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE_

It was never really clear to me weather Townsville was a town, city, or village. I guess it's a question I'll never know the answer to, but it's not like I really cared. It wasn't something that would haunt me for life if I didn't find the answer.

I watched as Brick got out the car to pump gas. It was then I noticed how sore my legs were. I sat in the care for about three hours without a break.

I got out of the car to stretch my legs. I watch Brick pay for the gas with a card that didn't look like it belonged to him he.

"Whose credit card?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. I think I was walking around one day and I saw it. The person hasn't canceled the card yet, so it's still good." Someone lost their credit card and hasn't canceled it yet? They must have high hopes of finding it. Like high, high hopes.

"OK. Well, I'm gonna see what they have inside." I told him. There was no real reason I had to wait out here.

"I'll go with you." He must be bored of the car too.

Once we got inside you could feel they had the air conditioning on full-blast.

"It feels like winter in here," Brick sounded like he wanted to leave immediately. "Why do they want it so cold in here- Food!"

Only after Brick mentioned food did I realize how hungry I was. None off us ate all day. We just packed and left that was it, we didn't stop on the way for food. And I didn't even notice until now.

"Butch, come over here!" Brick had excitement in his voice.

I walked over to a big display of sandwiches in plastic containers Brick was standing next to. He had two in his hand.

"Stuff these in your pants." He told me.

"Why can't they go in your pants? Why do they have to go in mine?" He gave me a look.

"Just do it before someone sees."

"No," He can't tell me what to do."You're not my boss." After I said that, there was a moment of silence. Then, in a quick movement he shoved the two containers down my pants. I can't believe him.

"That was really gay, Brick. Grabbin' on me like that." That was all I had to say to him.

"Here," He handed me a third one. "Boomer probably will want one."

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"You know if Boomer sees us with food he'll feel left out and then he'll whine and complain the rest of the way there." He snapped at me. Well, he had a good point, Boomer would do that.

I snatched the third sandwich from him and stuffed it down my pants with the others. I walked around the store a bit. There was actually a lot of cool stuff in here. I wanna take all of it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bubbles<strong>

"Blossom, did you see that?" I whispered over to my sister to get her attention.

"See what, Bubbles?" She seemed interested in a snow globe, that looked pretty cheap to me.

"You didn't see that guy try to touch that other guy's stuff." My other sister Buttercup joined the conversation. She obviously saw it.

"Touch his 'stuff'? What do you mean touch his 'stuff'?" What is there not to understand? It's pretty clear to me. Does she not understand what the word 'stuff' represents.

"You didn't see it, Blossom? That redhead guy tried to touch the guy with the spikey black hair- No, no he didn't even _try_ he just shoved his hand down his pants." I explained it the best I could.

"Yup." Buttercup confirmed. She was stealing some candy from the display by the register. It looks like nobody's working, so it was ok. It's kinda dumb to leave a store with nobody working, though.

"Really," Blossom said in a 'I can't believe it' tone. "Do you think their, like, _together?_" Maybe... Mean, I guess it's a possibility.

"Someone go ask one of them." Buttercup suggested.

"Umm . . . I'm not gonna do it." Blossom said, and Buttercup didn't say anything, she just stared at me.

"Ok, I guess I'll do it."

"Of course you will, Bubbles. You have the most heart out of all of us." Buttercup cheered in a sarcastic type of way.

I turned way from them. "Bitch." I mumbled at her. I made my way toward the spikey haired boy.

"I heard that, Bubbles!" Buttercup yelled. "Whatever!" I yelled back at her.

The boy was facing away from me, he was looking at a shelf of snap backs. How I am suppose to go about this? Should I just be straight forward? Yeah, straight forward is the best way for me.

"Umm . . . Hi!" I squeaked. I caught his attention, when he turned around he smiled at me.

"Well, hi there." He had a very husky voice, his jet black hair stood straight up in individual spikes, the color of his eyes were as dark as pine trees, and his muscles practically burst out of his black v-neck. He also had white skinny jeans on with white and black sneakers. His skin was almost the color of milk, he was incredibly handsome. He's not my type though, I don't date gay guys and I'm pretty sure they don't wanna date me either.

"So . . . uh, are you gay?" I didn't really wanna waste all my time to get to the question. So I just asked him directly.

He only stared at me, he looked pretty confused, too. Maybe he's in the closet and doesn't want anyone to know.

"You should be proud about who you're with, make a commitment," If I'm gonna get into people's business like this, I should at least give some good advice along the way. But I really can't believe I just told him to commit, 'cause _I_ don't even know the definition of the word.

"And I personally think you should tell your family and friends, I mean, I'm sure they'd like to know something as important as what gender you're gonna marry . . . and . . . and."

I stopped talking because I rambled so much, I forgot what I was even talking about in the first place.

The boy was still staring at me with the same confused expression. Maybe he thinks I'm right? But it's not like I'm surprised, I'm _always_ right.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Brick<strong>

There were two mysterious girls toward the front, that were staring at me. Just _staring_. And they weren't trying to hide it either. I tried my best not to look at them, but even then I could feel their eyes _on_ me. They might as well drill holes through me.

One of the girls had perfectly wavy sooty black hair that stopped mid-back, there was a part in the middle of her chin length bangs, that allowed them to frame her face. Her eyes were like a chartreuse green. She was wearing a black hoodie- Well, more of a half black hoodie that said '_pineapple dance' _in white print. It showed her stomach up to her belly button, which revealed a yellow butterfly belly button ring. She had on regular black sweatpants that also said '_pineapple dance_' down the leg, her shoes were all-white converse.

The other girl had her strawberry blonde hair scooped up in a messy bun . . . a _very_ messy bun. Half her hair wasn't really in, but wasn't completely hanging out. She had on a plain white t-shirt, that was tied in the back with a rubber band. Her skinny jeans were a light tan color and she had on completely orange high top trainers. She had three earrings going up each ear. They looked like a matching set because they were all diamonds, just different sizes. Largest to smallest. Her eyes were like cotton candy . . .

Pink eyes . . . ? They kinda looked . . . familiar. But the thing is, I don't know this girl. I've never seen her before, ever in my life. I know I haven't because I wouldn't forget a face like that, not like hers. At least, I don't _think_ I would.

"What in the world are you _talking _about!" I heard my brother, Butch, yell. I forgot all about him, but he sounds pretty perplexed. _Perplexed. _Where did I get that word from? Did I make it up? It sounds like a real word to me. _Perplexed._ I like the way it sound-

"NO! I'm not!" I heard Butch yet again yell. Who was he yelling at?

I peaked around the counter to get a good look. I only saw the back of another girl, but I saw Butch crystal clear.

"Yes, you are. I saw what your boyfriend tried to do- actually not even tried, I saw what boyfriend did." The girl- Butch has a boyfriend. Butch has a boyfriend. A **boyfriend**. Why would he tell a stranger and not me, his loving, accepting, understanding brother.

I stopped hiding and stood next to the platinum blonde. The first thing I noticed were her eyes, they were an arctic blue. Her hair was perfectly straight and stopped right at the end of back. Their was a black beanie with a ball on it that said '_badass_' in white letters on her head. Her yellow short-sleeve shirt had a rips in it that showed off her back and a bit of her stomach . Her jeans were light blue and white-ish at the kneecaps. Her shoes were yellow with white in the front.

"You have a boyfriend, Butch? And you didn't even tell me about it?" I confronted him.

The blonde looked at me like she was . . . _mad _at me.

"Why are you acting so surprised, when you're his boyfriend!" _I'm _Butch's boyfriend?! Since when!

"Wait, you think that's my boyfriend!?" Butch exclaimed, while pointing at me. I'm his boyfriend?!

" He did shove his hand down your pants." She stated.

"No, no, no, no. This is just my brother." Butch sounded was more calm than before. He turned toward me.

"I told you that was gay, Brick. You shouldn't be doin' that . . . Like, I don't even know what possessed you to put your hand- I don't even wanna talk about it. You've scared me for life. It never occurred to me not once in my life my own brother would do that to me." He dramatically covered his face with his hand and started to fake cry.

He's really putting on a performance. I mean, he's going all out. He should become a-

"Whhyyy, Brick, whhyyy!" Butch screamed while dropping down on his knees. I looked back at the blonde she was standing there with her hands on her hips looking down at Butch.

Yeah, I'm walking away now.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Buttercup<strong>

I don't know what Bubbles said to them exactly, all I know is one of the guys started bawling on the floor and the other kinda just . . . left. Maybe Bubbles wasn't exactly the right person to pick. She can be a bit assertive at times. Well, what's done is done, I can't do anything now. Bubbles started to walk back over to me and Blossom.

"Yeah, I don't think they're together. They told they're brothers, but . . . I don't really care anymore." Bubbles said, making her words drawn out and long.

"I stopped caring a long time ago. Actually, as soon as you walked over there I stopped caring." Blossom added.

Was I the only one who cared . . . Did I even care? I don't really know? Is it possible to not have feelings on a certain subject, 'cause that's what I think have.

"Wait, you see that?" Blossom pointed toward the the gas station window. Bubbles and I looked out.

"Do you see what she's talking about?" Bubbles whispered over to me.

"No, I don't see anything . . . Other than air, grass, some sky, and a little bit of clouds." I whispered back.

"Do think she finally went crazy from all our nagging-"

"You guys know I can hear you right, like you two are the worst at whispering. Actually, anything in general that means being quite you guys aren't too good at it." Blossom stated.

"What is she talking about 'I know how to be quite', if anything **she** can't be quite. Tryin' to say I can't be quite, who does she think she is. She don't even know me like that, I mean she's only known me since birth. That's not long enough for **me**, for **her** to tell **me** I don't know how to be quite . . . I mean, damn. Everybody tryin' to tell you about yourself these days." Bubbles was really only whisper-yelling to me the first part of her sentence. The second part she mumbled to herself, but at a tone Blossom and I could still hear her.

"Umm . . . Ok. I was talking about that." Blossom redirected her finger. I looked back out the window.

It's the redheaded guy, putting gas in his car . . .

It was the nicest car I've ever seen, but I'm not a fan of the color. He should've gotten black . . . or white. I like them both.

Actually, this was the first time I really looked at him. He had on an all black snap-back backwards with some kind of sign I don't recognize on it, his bangs were in between the the hole above the adjustment part. His hair kinda looked like it could be a bit longer than Blossom's, but I could never be sure. Blossom's hair grows like _every**day**_. This guy had his hair down and it stopped right at his upper thigh. He had dark vermilion red eyes, he was wearing a grey t-shirt with grey army print pants, and regular boots. His skin was fairly light, but he could never get as pale as me.

"Yeah I see it . . . so?" Bubbles asked, clearly she got over being told she's not good with being quite. I mean, I already knew I'm not quite, so I didn't really have a problem when Blossom told me I wasn't. But Bubbles probably doesn't notice how much she screams when she talks. Well, maybe she doesn't scream, but she's not quite either.

"We should steal that car." Blossom suggested.

"How? He's probably has the key on him?" I asked her.

"Well, I don't know . . . ? Someone go talk to him. You know what I'll save us the time, I volunteer Bubbles to go." Blossom said while smiling at Bubbles.

"Um, Is that really a good idea? Last time we sent Bubbles to go talk to someone, she made a grown man cry. So, like maybe I should go?" I intervened.

"What are you talking about, I never made that guy cry. His boyfrien- his brother did," She corrected. "Plus, it looks likes he's laughing now."

I looked back over to the spikey haired guy. Yup, those fake cries turned into real cries of laughter.

"Buttercup, if you're gonna go, go." Bubbles told me.

"Don't rush me!" I yelled before leaving the gas station. I don't even remember why we were there in the first place. But it was probably for something dumb.

I walked him to the tall redhead. What am I talking to him about exactly? Like what do I say, 'Can I have your car keys and take your car.'

"Can I help you . . .?" He snapped me out of my thoughts.

Maybe I standing there for to long and he just noticed I was behind him. It looked like he was done with getting gas. Well, now what?

"Uh yeah you can help me I need um," I looked around for something to distract him with. Should I just get a big rock and hit him in the head with it, 'cause at this point I don't know what to do.

I looked back up at him. He was just staring at me, waiting for an answer. I looked at the gas station window. My sisters were there watching us. I gazed in the inside of his car.

The key! The key was in the ignition. All I would have to do is get him away from the car really quick.

"Yeah, um, your brother says he needs you . . . It's an emergency." I lied to him.

He mumbled something to himself about wanting 'to leave already' before going back into the gas station.

I opened the car door and took the key out of the ignition. I signaled my sisters to come out.

"You got the key?" Bubbles asked.

I held it up to Blossom and Bubbles. "Yup, I got it." I said with ease.

"Wait a minute, that's the key?" Blossom questioned.

"Yeah, why?" I'm confused.

"Well," Blossom picked another key off the chain. "This key looks exactly like it." She stated.

"It could just be an extra car key." Bubbles added. Blossom slightly laughed.

"That goes to show you how smart boys are. They put the extra key on the same key chain as the original. It's stuff like this that makes me wonder if boys think or no-"

"I think they're coming back guys." Bubbles cut her off.

I clipped off one of the car keys from the chain and put the key back into the ignition and closed the door. I ran over to the trunk and opened it. Without me saying anything, my sisters automatically got in. It would be a tight fit, but we could manage. I took the key from the trunk and slipped it into my pocket.

"_Excusez-moi_." I showed off the little bit of french I knew before squeezing into the trunk too. Blossom hurried and slammed the trunk closed from the inside.

"Someone's hand is touching my butt and I don't know who it is. And what my hand are touching and I won't say what it feels like, but just know it feels gross." Bubbles awkwardly confessed.

"Ssshhh, they're coming." Blossom interrupted Bubbles' complaining.

I saw Bubbles about to go off, so I quickly covered her mouth.

"I did not! I mean, yeah I was gonna keep you out here waiting for a bit, but I was gonna come back out on my own. If anything that girl lied to you, 'cause I didn't send anyone to get you." Obviously the spikey haired guy was talking to the redheaded guy and was trying to explain how I lied to him.

"Whatever, let's just go already." The redhead sounded a bit tired, he's not gonna be driving is he?

It was awhile before we started moving.

"It's dark in here," Blossom stated. "And it's hot, I'm getting a bit sweat-"

"Wait, did we really think this through," Bubbles stopped Blossom. "What if they aren't even _going_ to Townsville. What if they're just, ya know, passing through. What if we fall asleep and wake up in Asia. Then what?" Bubbles started to panic.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do. We're gonna get out off this fucking trunk and walk home!" Blossom exclaimed.

I don't wanna walk home, that's to far! But like that's gonna happen. Bubbles' improbable worries were getting to me.

"Wait-" Bubbles tried to talk but, I cut her off.

"It's not gonna happen, Cupcakes." I assured her. I used to call her 'Cupcakes' when we were little, but she told me to stop. Bringing the old nickname up again amused me.

"You know I hate that," Bubbles stated." Anyways, this is a big deal! I've been trying to tell you: I think we locked ourselves in the car!"

What is she talking about? I would never just lock myself in a car like that.

"Let me explain: we are in the trunk, the key is also in the trunk, so when it's time to get out the trunk, how are we gonna put the key in the trunk from the inside?" Bubbles pronounced every word very slowly and carefully.

"Oh fuck! How fucking dumb am I? I didn't think this through and now were stuck in a fucking trunk. I walked right into this, I literally used my own two _legs_ willingly and then I shut the trunk! I shut it, while I was inside!" Blossom mumbled to herself about the situation.

Well, I for one am not surprised. We do dumb shit like this all the time. I've just accepted it: We don't think, we **do. **And obliviously when we do, we do hardcore.

"So . . . um now what?" Bubbles asked in a scared tone. I think I know what she's scared of. The answer.

"What we do now is . . . wait." Blossom replied.

It's gonna be a _long_ night.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Boomer<strong>

I yawned as I felt reality coming back to me. I was interrupted when I felt a hard object hit me. I looked at my lap to see what it was. There was a container full of . . . _mush._

"It got a little messed up in my pants, but it's still go-" I interrupted Butch.

"What the _hell_ is this?!" I yelled at him.

It looked like throw up in a container, that Butch decided to call food. And I especially don't want to eat anything that's from Butch's pants. Why would he put food (Or whatever this is) in there _anyway._ I just don't see the point.

"Well, it used to be a sandwich, but . . . Stuff happened to it." Butch nonchalantly said.

I took the container of a former 'sandwich' in my hand. Where did he get a sandwich from? Am I missing something? Guess that's what happens when you sleep the day away, when one exciting or semi-exciting event happens you miss it. Oh well.

I felt the car's motion stop.

"Well, we're here." I could hear the tired in Brick's voice.

I wonder what took us so long in the first place? We left early in the morning and now it's night time. Brick must be a slow driver. Yeah. A slow driver. I hopped out the car quickly to stretch, while leaving the 'sandwich' behind. I was a prisoner to the car all day, my bones even got sore. Or is that impossible?

I looked around the area. All the houses were pretty much structured the same. None of the houses looked any different, same tan color, same big size, same damn house. There was only one house that really deserved a second glance.

The house across the street. It was . . . rainbow colored. At the very bottom of the house it was red that turned into orange which turned into yellow. In the middle the yellow turned to a light green that turned into a darker green. At top the dark green turned into light blue that stopped at dark purple.

The octagon porch the rest of the houses had were just plain wood, no color. The rainbow house's porch was painted yellow and so were the frames' of the windows.

The house had a lot ultimately going on.

"Who do you think lives there?" I originally was gonna ask Brick, but he was already on the porch trying to get in with his keys. He seemed a bit frustrated.

"Crackheads. Don't go over there." He stated as he went toward Brick.

Crackheads? I would say hippies, but whatever. I followed Brick and Butch.

Brick seemed to be having trouble getting the key into the slot. He just kept missing. But I stayed patient as his attempts became countless.

"Give me the damn key!" Butch took action as he snatched the key away from Brick. Shock appeared onto Brick's face.

Instantly a fight broke out. Well, kinda a fight. Brick grabbed at Butch's hair and in return Butch grabbed at Brick's.

"I'm the one who drove us here! I get to open the door!" Brick demanded.

So, that's what this is about? Pretty pointless, I mean does it matter who opens the door?

"I wanna open the door! I **deserve **too open this door!" Butch demanded right back.

"You deserve too? What have you done, other than put a few sandwiches in your pants, to deserve to open the door?" Brick questioned.

"What have I done? What have I _done_?! I'll tell you what I did-" I tuned out their rambling, when I noticed Butch dropped the keys on the porch. I picked them up and went to the door. Right when I was about to unlock it I was stopped.

"Boomer, no! I'm gonna open it!" Brick said savage-like.

"No! I'm going to open it." Butch added.

I noticed they were no longer targeting each other, but now **_I'm_** the target. Butch and Brick started to creep over toward me.

Was opening the door this important?! I backed away from them slowly going toward the steps.

"Are guys ok?" I asked.

"Give me the key!" Brick yelled, as he tackled me to the ground. I held the key in my hand, I had it in a vise-like grip. When he grabbed my hand I held it even tighter. I struggled as Butch and Brick tried to pry my hand open.

I tried to wiggle myself from under Brick. I covered his face with my hand, when I was looking for support to push myself from under him.

"Eww, you're hand tastes like mustard." Brick stated.

"Does it?" Butch asked like he really wanted to know.

Right when they were distracted, I ran for it. I went to Brick's car and locked myself in. Soon after, they were right at the back seat's window where I was sitting. I watched as Brick tried the door.

"Boomer, unlock the door." He sounded normal, but I couldn't be sure they wouldn't go crazy again.

"No," I replied. "I'm never coming out. You'll never get this key from me, never!" I hope I got my point across. I watched as they shared glances.

"It's gonna be a _long_ night." Brick sighed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Blossom<strong>

DAMN IT. I can't believe this. I'm stuck inside a trunk, when I could be somewhere else getting high and getting drunk. But, no I'm in a trunk sober and low. Low. Is that a thing. I probably made that up just now.

"Do you smell tire?" Bubbles asked out of nowhere.

"_Tire?_ What do you mean, like a car _tire_,"I inquired. "How do you smell tha- Like what does it smell like?"

"I think I smell it too," Buttercup added. "Is there a tire in here?" I heard Bubbles and Buttercup start to search for a tire that may or may not exist.

"Blossom are you helping? I can't tell 'cause everything is black, but if you're not, start and if you are . . . Continue." Buttercup said. I'm not about to look for some tir-

"What's this?" Bubbles mumbled to herself.

"Whatever it is don't touch." Buttercup and I said simultaneously. Obviously, she didn't listen because before I knew it, I was _in _the _car_. My sisters and I were tangled up on the floor of the car.

"Bubbles what did you touch?" Buttercup asked her. I'm just happy to be free! And I'm not sure what time it is, but if it's still night time, the night is still young.

I felt a sudden relief of weight. Apparently, Buttercup was already at the wheel and Bubbles was sitting at the passengers seat.

"Hey, look! Our house!" Bubbles pointed across the street.

I sat up and glanced around at the interior, but something caught my eye. A _person_. He seemed in awe. We were staring dead into each others' eyes.

His hair was a light ash blonde color, his black elastic headband was pushing his shoulder-length spikes downward. Which allowed his ear piercings to show tiny sapphires. His eyes were like a steel blue. He was wearing an orange v-neck with black skinny jeans. He was wearing grey sneakers that reminded me of a pair I already own. He was wearing a bead bracket on his left hand and a matching bead necklace.

Pounding on the window we were at interrupted my thoughts. It was the other two boys from the gas station.

"Boomer, what are you doing! Don't let them steal the car!" One of them yelled, but the boy was shell shocked. All he could do is stare.

"I think I figured out how to work this thing!" I could hear Buttercup celebrating. The car went back, in what felt like full speed. And I banged my head against the boy's knee. I guess that was what he needed to snap out of it, though I doubt it hurt him more than me.

"What are you doing?! This isn't yours! You can't take it," He started to yell. He looked out the window. "My brothers!"

So they're all related, huh? Never would've guessed! But by now we were _far_ from them. At the speed Buttercup was going we already were across town from them.

I sat next to the boy. "So, what's your name?" I asked to try and take his mind of the 'situation' he was in.

"Huh? M-My name? B-Boomer. My name's Boomer." He nervously stumbled over his words. He looked at me scared. _Boomer._ I hope I don't forget that later, but I doubt I'll remember.

"Blossom there's a person back there?" Bubbles whispered to me.

"Yeah, and he's sorta scared out of his mind right now, so don't be so forward-" Before I could even finish, she already started.

"So what's your name? Do you know those other guys, the redhead and the spikey haired guy? And you look scared, are you scared? Anyways I'm Bubbles and this is my sister Buttercup." Bubbles asked all at once.

"Um . . . Well, Boomer. Those are my brothers, and yes I'm a bit scared . . . And it's nice to meet you, I guess." He answered.

"You're related?" Buttercup added into the conversation.

"I couldn't believe it at first either," I said to her. I was what she was driving, there were complicated buttons and levers. One button caught my eye. It was silver and shiny and big and nice and I **had** to touch it. I got up and I stared at it.

"What does it do?"I asked myself as I pushed it. I watched in awe as the top of the car went down and wind blew in my hair. I sat back in my seat and saw Boomer smile. The wind was blowing through his hair, too.

"This isn't so bad is it?" I asked him. To be honest, I was really curious to know how he felt.

"Actually, this is fun!" He exclaimed.

"Well, I've been drivin' around, but I was really going anywhere so . . . where do you guys guys wanna go?" Buttercup asked.

"Where to do you wanna go, Boomer?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, I don't know I just moved here, like six minutes ago." He replied.

"You _just _moved here? Well, we're gonna show you the **_best_** night of your life. Trust me." Buttercup assured him.

"You aren't scared anymore are you?" I asked him.

"No . . . This is actually the highlight of my day!" He seemed enthusiastic.

"You're night is just getting started. We're off to 'Vodka City'!" Bubbles yelled up at the sky.

Vodka City? That's a good club I guess, but it depends on who's working. 'Cause technically you have to be 21 and . . . We're 18 and however old Boomer is. Only the security guard C.J will let us in. We just may be sneaking in. Who knows.

All I know is I'm ready for the night.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Butch<strong>

I look over to Brick who looked confused, just as much as I was_._ He ran his finger through his hair_. _Those girls from the gas station stole his car . . . and we couldn't do anything, but watch. Why were they even in the trunk? At what point did they get in the trunk . . .? I'm lost here, like what happened? Boomer was in the car and Brick and I tried to tell him not to let them just _take_ the car, but he really was no help at all.

"Did you put those girls in the trunk . . .? Are you a kidnapper?" I sincerely asked him. He turned to me and looked like he was ready to kill. There was a moment of silence until he went _off_.

"No, I didn't put them in the trunk! Are you crazy! How do you know they came from the trunk?! All _I_ saw was some girl driving off with my car! And all _I _know is that _**you**_ kidnapped them." He yelled.

"Ok, look I'm not judging or anything, but I've seen this on TV . . . Someone kidnaps someone else and then someone else confronts that person who kidnapped the someone else and the person who kidnapped someone else tries to blame it on the person who confronted the person for kidnapping someone . . . So I'll ask you one more time Brick, are you a kidnapper?" I asked him once again.

"WHAT THE **HELL **ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT," He yelled pretty close to my face. "You're stuck on this kidnapping thing and I wanna get my **_car _**back!"

"Did you brush you teeth today?" That was the one question I was dying to ask. His breath smelled like . . . nastiness. Is that a scent?

I saw pure animosity in his face . . . And then all emotion disappeared from his face.

"It's not even about my car anymo- You know what _**fuck **_the car, we need the key to get in this house." Brick decided

"But if we get the key, we might as well take the car, too . . . Since it's on the same key chain and all." I reminded him of that, but it didn't look like he cared anymore.

"You wanna just run there?" He asked me.

"Run there? How do we know where 'there' is?" I challenged.

He pointed toward the ground. "Smoke from my exhaust pipe," He stated. I followed his finger to a _heavy _coat of grey smoke. "All we have to follow it."

"Well, we don't have to run." I told him. There is no way I'm gonna _run. _No way in _hell. _I need to preserve my energy for something much more important, like watching TV and eating chips.

I looked around for something useful, but there were only cars, fire hydrants, and . . . Road. Wait a minute cars, CARS! They were all around us. I ran up to the nearest one, for some dumb reason I actually tried the door, but I ended up pulling the whole thing off. I threw the spare part to the side, and got in.

"How are you gonna start the car?" He asked while breaking the passenger window and sliding inside.

I removed the plastic cover on the steering column, to find the wiring harness connector. I pulled the battery, ignition, and starter wire bundle to the side. I pulled wires apart from force and twisted them together. Then . . . I waited. Abruptly, I heard the engine purr.

I put the car in drive, about to hit the gas.

"Do you know how to drive?" Brick asked nervously.

"Of course I do!" I snapped back at him. Who needs to learn how to push down on the gas pedal? I certainly don't.

I stepped all the way down on the gas. I could here Brick hit his seat. I followed the heavy smoke, running lights, dodging cars, and speeding.

"Oh God, I'm gonna throw up!" He mumbled to himself. I'm not that bad of a driver.

"At least we're actually _getting _somewhere, unlike when you drive!" I accused him. He drives one mile per hour.

I noticed the smoke trail getting thicker. "We're almost there, anywa-" I was cut off by a fleet impact, I felt glass flying everywhere. What happened? I opened my eyes from closing them from the brunt. Immediately, I saw another car up against my hijacked one. Our two hoods became one, and by the looks of it, their car got the worst of it.

I saw a guy right where the impact happened, glancing between me and the crash, yelling something I couldn't quite make out. Not because I was stunned from the crash, but because they weren't speaking English, the one language I really knew.

Before I knew it, the stranger was heading toward me, screaming and yelling in what sounded like insanity. Yeah, a language called insanity. Maybe, the collision was his fault and not mine. He doesn't seem like the type of person who should be allowed to drive, 'cause for one he looked like a crack head. For two, he didn't look like he could even reach the break pedal. And for three he looks like a murderer, I wouldn't be scared if he was, I just don't like insanity.

"Brick! Brick, get out!" I started to panic, as the stranger came closer to my door. I don't feel like dealing with crazy, they go on for _hours _about nonsense. I would know, I **live** with crazy people.

Brick turned to look at me. His face was blue looking and he seemed violently ill.

"Are you ok?" I asked concernly. He looked away from me and unlocked his door as he slowly trotted out. As soon as he was no longer in my way, I climbed over to passenger side to escape. There was a large purple _puddle _with green _chunks _in it covering the whole exit and Brick was right at the side of it, wiping his mouth, smiling, and no longer looking blue and sick.

If I was to step out of this car right now, I'd be stepping in a puddle of Brick's disgusting purple and green chunky vomit. _Fun. _But I'm not doing it. If I tried going the other way, a crazy person would try to touch me. I'm not doing _that _either.

"Bro, are coming out?!" He demanded.

"Yeah. Once you get a mop and clean this shit up," I snapped at him. "Throwing up like that, you should be ashamed."

I don't _really _know why I was so mad. Maybe just irritable and tired.

I put my hand up on the roof of the car and easily pulled myself up. At this point the crazy guy went, like, full crazy. He started dancing around, he took his flip flops off and hit them together, he was making monkey noises, and shaking his head around in random directions.

And then he noticed Brick. He stopped all movement and stared at him.

"Why is he looking at me like that, I don't like that." Brick questioned. The man was short, skinny, with a bald head and a long grey beard.

He slowly walked toward Brick, like he was a deer he didn't want to scare away.

"What the hell . . ." I heard Brick mumble.

Then man started to move a bit faster toward Brick, it wasn't until Brick took a step back, the man actually started to full-blown chase him. In circles around the car Brick ran with the stranger in chase.

"Are you going to help me or just stand on the car?! Sir! Sir, stop following me! I don't like it!" Brick actually tried to _communicate _with him, but if I learned one thing over the years, I learned you don't communicate with crazy. It just can't be done.

I jumped off the car missing Brick's purple and green chunky vomit.

"There's two! Ooo, I'mma have some good eatin' tonight!" The stranger exclaimed, pausing his chase and clapping his feet together.

"He wants to eat us?" Brick asked me in a whisper. I could only shrug my shoulders in reply.

Did he want to eat us? Did I look appetizing to him? I mean, I know I look _good_, but I don't want to look good to the point someone wants to eat me. That's just nasty.

Right when the man started to drool, I gagged. That's nasty, drooling in public. For babies it's ok, but not adults, even crazy ones.

"I'mma grill ya up right on da grill!" Once he started to explain how he was gonna cook us, I lost it.

I picked a random direction and _ran _and right when I ran I heard footsteps behind, which ultimately made me run even _faster. _

"Stop running so fast!" I heard Brick yell. Immediately I stopped, not because he told me to, but because I no longer had to.

"I thought you were the cannibal! I thought you were gonna eat me!" I explained.

"Bro, look," Brick pointed to the old man that was at least two miles away. "He's not catching up to us. And what made you think he could run that fast anyway?"

"I don't know-do I look like I was thinking, I was _running. _I had no time to think." I said. Then, we just stood there for a while. What were we originally doing?

"Well, there's the smoke, it looks pretty thick so we must be close . . . We could just run the rest of the way." He suggested.

Oh yeah, the keys. Well, it doesn't matter how close we are: I'm not running. End of story.

"You can run, but I won't." I told him.

I got out of the road and onto the sidewalk and stuck my thumb up.

"Are you serious? Hitchhiking? It's like two in the morning, nobodies gonna be driving this time of night." Brick blabbered.

Well, are you gonna carry me on your back?" I questioned him. Brick sighed. And joined me on the sidewalk, thumb up.

Few cars went and came, but none seemed to stop. Maybe this was a bad ide-

_SCREECH_

A big black limo pulled up toward us, coming out of nowhere and the very back was facing us. The black window slowly went down.

"Need a ride, sexies?" A high-pitched thin voice said. Sexies? What the hell? There was no one facing the window, so I couldn't see . . . anything.

"Um . . . yes?" Brick said, in an unsure tone. I wasn't sure I wanted to do this either.

"Well, come on in." The mysterious voice seemed like it was attempting to sound welcoming, but it wasn't working.

"You can go first." Brick whispered to me. I just gave him a glance, then I was about to open the door, when I paused. I looked back at Brick.

"You know we could just turn around and run, we don't have to do this . . ." I suggested.

"But I thought you weren't running?" He said in a 'you better do this' tone. Without giving it a second thought, I opened the door and slipped in and Brick followed pursuit.

I hope I don't regret this. I hope, I hope, I hope.

. . . This was a _bad _idea . . .

Before Brick and I were about four _naked _men. Naked.. Not clothed. Every_thing _hanging out. For my eyes to see. Right in front of me.

"So what are you two doing out this time of night?" The same mystery voice asked. I looked over toward Brick, next to him was a girl.

Her face was, um . . . not that nice looking, is all I'll say. Her face was rather round, she had brown eyes and freckles on her face. She had light brown puffy matted looking hair in two pigtails on the sides of her head. Her yellow shirt, wasn't really a shirt it only covered her boobs, said 'princess' in cursive black print. She was wearing purple skirt, but there really wasn't a point since most of her butt was hanging out of it. She was wearing purple heels that were, like, six inches. So, basically she looked like a slut.

"Well, you guys can come with me, but we have to make one more stop, first." She said.

"Sorry, but we have to g-" Brick tried to explain our situation to her, but she shushed him with a finger to his lips.

"I've never seen you two here before, where'd you come from?" She took her finger off his lips. He turned to me, where she couldn't see, and he took the sleeve off my shirt and wiped his lips all over it quickly and turned back. He just wiped his lips on my shirt . . . and he threw up! He wiped his throw up lips on me!

Before I could do anything back to him, I slipped half way out my seat from the sudden stop of the limo. Brick looked at me like 'why are you on the floor?'. Maybe this limo driver doesn't know what he or she is doing.

"Oh, we're here already? This is the quick stop I was talking about." She reminded.

The limo door flung open with a force that could fling the whole thing off. I took a glance to see the culprits.

Three girls were standing there, looking slightly, um . . . Irritated. One of the girls had her ashy-blonde knee length hair, in two enormous curly ponytails on the top of her head. She had cornflower blue eyes, that matched her whole outfit. She had on a light blue v-neck, that showed her . . . _everything_. A matching black mini shirt and black heels.

The second girl had her flaming red hair, that was all the way to her calves, in one thick ponytail. Tied on her ponytail was a crinkled up red bow that was as long as her hair. She was wearing a red blouse, that was puffy on her shoulders, and tucked in her plaid skirt that was red and black. Her eyes were red and beady. She had the same heels as the other girl.

The last girl had the most going on. She had a skin-tight black tank top. Under her black skirt she had green fishnet tights, with the same black heels. This is where shit got crazy. She had on two green bracelets on each arm that had spikes that were like obsidian knives . . . If that's even a thing. She had a matching green belt with the same intimidating short swords for spikes. . . And her hair kinda resembled mine, just less _flawless . . ._ But now that I really look, she has nice jade green eyes . . .

"What took you so **long**!" The green-eyed girl demanded in a horrid shrill voice, that made my ears slightly ring. Those eyes aren't so pretty, anymore.

"Oh, stop complaining! I'm here aren't I," The girl who picked us up snapped. "Just get in, I have a little present."

"Didn't you say that last time?" The redhead said as she got in, and the other two followed pursuit.

"Ew . . . Why are they naked?" The blonde asked. I guess the four naked men in the limo had the spotlight. As the attention was on them, I leaned over to Brick.

"We need to get outta here." I whispered to him.

"I don't know how we're gonna do it." He whispered back.

Don't tell me we're stuck with these . . . _People. _

"This is a horrible idea, hitchhiking, why did you think this up?" I whispered.

"This was **your **idea. I wanted to run the rest of the way." He reminded me.

Oh yeah, this was my idea.

"Well, who told you to listen to me?" I asked him, unaware we were getting slightly louder.

"I don't know, but now that I think about it, I should've just left you," I heard a bit of regret in his voice. "So, you could deal with this on your own."

"Well, you didn't! You came with me and were stuck _together_, so get me out of her-" Before I could finish, there was a loud screech.

And before I knew it, ice-cold hands were roaming my whole body. "Is he mine?" The green-eyed girl asked.

Me? Hers? **Never**. What makes her think she could handle all _this? _Nobody could ever handle _all this. _

Before anybody could answer, which I don't know who she was even asking, I answered.

"If I'm ever gonna be anybodies, they have to cook for me, clean for me, feed me by hand themselves-"

"Yes, they're both yours." The freckled girl cut me off.

I caught her hands before they touch me again. How is somebody I don't even know gonna give me away like this . . .? This is unacceptable.

Before I could say anything, Brick stepped in.

"Look, um, we have to go. We have people that we need to find. So, if you don't mind could you just drop us off or something?"

"No, no you're staying with us to 'Vodka City', you two will be our escorts." The redhead girl wearing the wrinkled bow basically told us we're not leaving. "Trust me you'll have a good time, and if you don't I'll just drug you into a good time. Ha, everyone we'll be jealous." She finished as she ran her fingers through Brick's hair.

"Um . . . Can we leave?" One of the naked guys spoke up. I almost forgot the four of them were there. **Almost**. In reality, in the back of my mind I was constantly trying to think of their possible purpose of being naked, but nothing reasonable was coming to mind other than them being human like robots that were here to server.

"No." The freckled girl sternly snapped back.

"This isn't fair! I have nobody to own!" The blonde spoke up.

"Well, I onl-" The freckled girl fell out of her seat when the limo went to a stop. I managed to stay in my seat.

"Ooo, I think were here! Come on, I wanna show you off to everyone." Brick was practically manhandle out of the limo and I watched as the freckled girl, the blond, and the four naked men get out to . . . Which I'm pretty sure it's illegal to go around, you know, naked.

As I slid toward the door, it was slammed shut.

"Why don't we stay in here for a bit," I felt the same icy hands again. "Anyways, my name's Brute."

"Ok. Look . . . Brute, um, I don't even wanna be here right now, ok? So I rather not be . . . evolved with anything that has do with . . . you, ok?" I tried to talk to her as gentle as I could.

"It doesn't matter what you want, what matters is what I want." She explained harshly in my ear. "And I want you, so I'll have you. So, you're mine. The end."

And before I knew it I was out of the limo, having my hand smashed by this . . . Brute. Maybe this is her version of hand holding?

"I'm pretty sure they won't let me in." I told her.

"Oh, they'll let us in alright," She said, walking up to the security guard. For a while they just stared at each other. "Move." She barked at the guard.

I guess that was all it took, 'cause he unhooked the red rope and we were on our way inside.

As soon as we hit the darkness, I ran for it. Anywhere, but with her was where I wanna be.

"Hey! Where are you going . . . ? I didn't get a chance to show you off yet." I could hear her whine.

It'll be the death of my if I get seen with her. When I could no longer here her complaining, I stopped running and took a look around. And I gotta say that this place was pretty packed, and they were blasting the music.

I tried to escape a group of girls dancing on me . . . If only I was in the partying mood, but right now I only wanna get the key to the house and go to bed.

"Butch!" I could hear a voice that only could belong to Brick. He dragged me out of the crowd.

"He's here! Boomer's here! I saw my car in the parking lot," He said with pure joy. "That means all we gotta do is find him, jump him, take the keys and go home without him as revenge."

"What? No. No, I'm not gonna do that. Look, apparently you're kinda . . . Out of it so, you'll just find him and go, ok?" I advised.

"Okay, whatever." He answered back.

"Okay, so where do we start?" I asked him. Then, he took a long hard sigh and looked in a few directions.

Damn it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Boomer<strong>

"One . . . Two . . .Three . . . Four!" Buttercup and Bubbles counted in unison, as I shockingly watched Blossom drink a whole bottle of straight vodka in four seconds. I scrunched up my nose in disgust.

"Doesn't that taste nasty?" I asked. How could she jug that thing of poison down?

"Nooo . . . ! I-It tastes juussst like . . . juice!" Her response was so slow I stop listening at one point.

"You sure you don't wanna taste any, it is **really **goood!" Buttercup could barely speak right tried to persuade me to have a taste as soon as we got here. Don't get me wrong, I had a sip, but was instantly repulsed by the rubbing alcohol taste in my mouth.

"Haha . . . HAHA!" Bubbles started one of her giggle fits again.

The point is . . . All three of them were drunk out of their minds, in the way they could hardly stay in their seats at the bar. I'm not complaining though, I was still having fun watching their antics.

Then, Buttercup gasped and hiccuped. "You know what . . . What we should do . . .? We shoul- we should g-go-" Buttercup couldn't finish her sentence in time, before someone cut her off.

"THERE'S A FIGHT OUTSIDE!" A stranger yelled, flapping his arms up in the air and the place was cleared out within seconds.

"Oo, I wanna see!" Bubbles ran out, well more like stumbled and Buttercup and Blossom followed pursuit. I was surprised they stumbled themselves out of the place pretty _fast. _I had to slightly jog after them, which means I actually had to _try _to catch up with them . . . Why are they so_ fast? _They kinda look a _bit **familiar **_. . . In a weird way or maybe I'm just crazy.

"MOVE! I can't see!" Everyone from the club was in one big circle, I guess surrounding the people who were about to throw-it-down, and Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles were pushing their way to the front.

As I started walking, I felt like I was being . . . Watched. Then, I felt a strong hand stopping me from going to the front.

"Hi, I'm Brat. You know you kinda look like these two boys I came with here," I had no choice, but to listen to her speak as she dragged my away from the crowd. "So what's your name?"

"Um-"

"**BOOMER!**" A voice that belong to no one other than my brother, Brick . . . Or maybe Butch, they sound the same. I watched both slightly run up to me.

"Yo! Bro! Like _where_ have you _been_?" Brick asked me sounding a bit happy and a bit angry.

"Now that we found yo- Do you know her?" Butch changed the subject in the middle of his sentence and pointed to this random girl Brat.

"Not real-"

"Yes, he does. I'm his girlfriend," I guess Brat decided on her own. "Why do you care, do you know him?"

"Actually, yes we do him, this is our brother. And I know for a fact he's not your boyfriend. I know because Boomer isn't attracted to crazy." Brick took charge of the situation.

Butch scooted over to me. "She isn't your girlfriend, right?" He sounded a bit questioned. All I did was shake my head.

"Crazy bitches." I heard him mumble to himself. Brick and Brat were still arguing while me and Butch observed.

"**HEY, MISTERS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!**" I could hear, what sounds to be Blossom, yelling from the top of her lungs.

I looked behind me to see what was happening, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Blossom was being held at gun point by about eleven police officers. Three of them were screaming some kind of rights at her and some were telling her to put her hands up. But for some crazy reason, she just wouldn't listen . . . Actually maybe she was to drunk to listen, I mean she's barley standing up as it is.

It still doesn't make sense, what could she have **done** in the **seven** minutes I haven't been with her, anyways?! Here did the police even **come from**?!

I quickly left the Brick and Brat scene and tried to get over to them, but before I knew it there was a police line blocking the whole scene with additional police body guarding it. I could hear Butch catching up to me.

"What **happened**?!" He demanded, but I was just as confused as he was.

**S.W.A.T** cars started pulling up with their sirens as loud as ever, which only made people start panicking. People were pushing each other to flee the scene, a few people were too slow for the crowd, tripped and were getting stomped on. Brick obviously noticed what was happening because he left Brat to herself and rushed to me and Butch.

"Is that a helicopter?" Brick pointed to the sky. When I actually saw the helicopter, I started to notice how windy it was.

"What the hell is **happening**?!" Butch exclaimed.

What is happening . . . ? Everything was normal and then utter chaos started going on.

Objects started flying out of the helicopter, splattering people, making them scream. Glass full of some kind of chemicals were being thrown down.

"**BOOMER!**" I heard a voice scream my name, I turned around to the voice to see Bubbles standing there.

"Look, we need to get out of he-" Before she could finish brick interrupted her.

"**YOU!** Where's my car, huh? What did you do to he-" Before Brick could even finish he was interrupted by the glass thrown right at us, that only made a enormous fire start.

"There's one of them!" A S.W.A.T member yelled, pointing in our direction. A whole group started running toward us.

"Oh, fuck no, I'm not getting caught!" Butch whisper-yelled right before running in the other direction, leaving a faint green streak after him. Brick followed in his footsteps.

"What about my **car**?!" I could barley hear him yell. They were both long gone.

"What's taking you so long? We gotta go now!" A new voice asked impatient.

"Buttercup , wait we nee-" Buttercup dragged Bubbles off with her, the same way Brick and Butch went.

Maybe I should run . . .?

The S.W.A.T team was coming close, closer, they were right there, and then . . . Gone. They ran right past me . . . Who do they want? Apparently not me . . . But . . . Who?Wait . . . What happened to Blossom?

By now the whole area was cleared out, the only thing left behind was broken glass and fires, which was everywhere.

Well . . . Now what . . . ?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Brick<strong>

All I know is that I'm not about to get caught by the feds. That shit is all ready out the fucking question.

"Bro, what about my car! . . . Stop running we lost them." As soon as I said that he stopped running and turned to me.

"I'm fucking done. I swear I'm done. First off, I'm tired as fuck and we still don't have the keys to the house. I'm not even messing around Brick, if I don't go to sleep soon, I'm ending my life right here right no-" Butch was rammed to the concrete before he could finish his little rant.

"What the hell, how the fuck did you two catch up to us so fast." He said appalled. Who is that . . . Actually who are they?

They picked themselves up off the ground. Wait. _**THOSE GIRLS.**_

"**Come here!**" I screamed at them. I ran toward them, but only the blonde one seemed intimated. I put my hand out to grab her by her neck, but she backed away from me. I came closer, she backed away, I came toward her faster, she backed away faster, faster and faster. Until it became a full-blown chase and run. We were going in circles around Butch and that other girl, their heads followed our every move.

I was going _fast_, but somehow I just wasn't catching her. I was going so fast my red streak starting to appear, but . . . I see . . . Blue, too . . . Boomer . . . ? Is it the girl . . . Light Blue . . . ?

_**How?**_

_"**STOP!**" _The cry for help came from within the circle. I looked to see Butch and the girl lying face first on the ground. I saw a hand up in the air, as if they were struggling.

I tried to stop running, but we were doing it so long a force was made that was hard to break. I watched as the hand hit the hard pavement. What happ-

I smacked right into the blonde in front of me. How did she stop so easil- **Why can she run like me?!**

"Buttercup!" She ran to the girl lying next to Butch. So her name is Buttercup. Ok. I walked toward Butch, I wasn't in such a rush like the blonde. I"m sure Butch is just fine.

"They aren't breathing." She whispered. I made my way to him much faster, than walking.

I turned him onto his back.

" . . ."

There was complete silence. I put my head to his chest. No heartbeat. I interlocked my hands together and hit his chest as hard as I could without crushing him.

He bounced up with a gasp full of life and then he started a coughing fit. I backed away from him. Germs.

"Buttercup . . ." I could hear the blonde girl whine to herself.

Should I help her? I mean, she did help with the robbing of my car. Is it that bad if someone dies, my car is worth more than anyone's life. . . I probably sound fucked up right now don't I?

I crawled around Butch to where Buttercup and the other girl was. I flipped her on her back quickly and used one fist to hit her chest.

She was revived instantly, with the same gasp and disgusting coughing fit. The blonde instantly wrapped her arms around her. Maybe she doesn't the germs like I do.

"Whatever you did don't do it again, you almost killed me." Butch's words poured out. "Actually you did kill me."

He stood up, almost falling back down.

"What did we do?" I asked myself.

"I'll tell you what you did. You chased my sister in a circle, which I will be beating you up for, and suffocated me and whoever this guy is." Buttercup gave me a stupid version of an explanation.

"Where's Boomer?" Butch asked me. Shit, don't tell me he didn't run with us. "Did he not follow us, Brick?"

"No, I'm pretty sure he didn't. We'll have to go back, he has the keys to the house." I replied.

"Wait a minute, where's Blossom?" Buttercup asked the blonde girl.

"The cops got her, but if we go back they'll just catch us too." She explained.

"Wait, did all these cops and stuff come because of you guys!" Butch exclaimed. "Three little girls."

"We're not little for your information." Buttercup snapped.

"You're little to me." Butch looked down at her with a 'look'.

"It doesn't matter if you're taller, I'm still probably older than you."

Is this gonna be a back and forth thing?

"Ok, but do you know that for sure? No, because you don't know my birthday."

"You know what? Nobody cares about your birthday. Nobody cares about you. Nobody likes you so, there." Buttercup finished the argument.

"Shut up." Butch snapped back. Why would I ever thing he'd let someone else win an argument.

"You shut up."

"You shut up."

"Shut up."

"Shut up."

"Shut up."

"Shut up."

"I don't like you!" Buttercup started to sing.

"I don't care if you don't like me, you can suck my d-" I cut Butch off.

"What kind of crime do you have to commit to get all this attention from the police?" I asked.

"You know, I have **no idea** what we did! To be honest, we might have murdered the vice president, I mean I don't know." The blonde confessed.

Buttercup started to laugh. "Maybe . . ." She whispered. She stood up with the blonde's help. "I guess we have to go back for Blossom."

They started walking in direction we came from.

"Isn't Boomer the way they're going?" Butch asked me.

"Yeah, he is." I answered.

"Well then . . ." I heard him whisper. He caught up with the two girls and was standing pretty close to the blonde one. I slowly started following them.

Wait _why_ could she run like me.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Blossom<strong>

The story of my life: Jail, prison, lockup, bullpen, penitentiary, brig . . . I could go on and on with different names. It's all the same thing though. No matter what I do, this place keeps pulling me back in. I don't even know what I did. They didn't tell me, but apparently it was something that deserves chains to be wrapped up around my neck.

And I just noticed they didn't even take me to jail. No we're still here outside the club. They built a gigantic tent right outside. I'm at a new kind of jail, Tent Jail. All the police officers and S.W.A.T members are here hanging out and 'watching me'. The rest of them came back when they couldn't find Bubbles or Buttercup.

I even see Boomer through a hole in the tent, but he's at a distance though, he doesn't even know I'm over here. He looks . . . Lost and confused. Me and him both.

"I wanna go home." I whined to the S.W.A.T guy next to me.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before committing a crime." He said back to me with an attitude.

"Ok, well no need to get nasty. I wasn't even talking to you in the fucking first place. You need to brush your teeth anyway, so . . . Fucking dirty bum." I snap back at him.

Everyone in the world is mean to me.

"_Psst._"

What is that?

"_Psst, Blossom._"

What the hell.

"_Over here, gosh._" I looked over toward the hole.

Boomer.

I giggle to myself a little. I thought it was one of those voices that bother me sometimes.

"_I'll create a distraction and you escape through this hole, just make it bigger, okay?_" He whispered to me.

"Ok . . . How did you know I was over here?" I questioned.

"_I was walking around and spotted you through this hole._"

I was wrong, not everyone is mean.

"Hey, stop talking to yourself." The same rude S.W.A.T member said to me.

"Excuse me sir don't ge-"

"_**HELP, HELP!**_" Boomer was yelling from the parking lot, the tent was cleared out in a heartbeat.

You would think someone would be smart enough to stay and make sure the prisoner doesn't get out, but whatever. I pulled the chains that were on my neck over my head. Actually, not that I think of it the chains had no purpose or value of keeping me chained up at all, it was just a baggy necklace.

I ripped the hole in the tent into a bigger hole, big enough that I slipped right through.

"Freedom," I said to myself, as I pumped my hand in the air as a symbol of my victory. "Wow, it's a mess out here."

There was glass covering the whole area, most of the fires were put out, there were just a few flames that wouldn't harm anyone. There were people on the ground, but probably just drunk and passes out. Nobodies dead, hopefully.

"Blossom!" Voices that belonged to nobody else but my sisters celebrated. I was tackled down not even in the ten seconds of my freedom.

"Now we got you, now we go." Buttercup announced.

"Um, no." That voice, I heard it early. Oh yeah, I stole his car, that redheaded guy.

"You're Boomer's brother right!" I asked as I stood back up. Why are my sister hugs tackles?

"Don't address me as 'Boomer's brother'. My name is Brick, where's Boomer?"

"He's-"

"_**Give me the keys!**_" I heard Boomer's other brother **yelling** at the **top** of his _**lungs**_. Brick jog-walked over to them from the sounds of their arguing, in the parking lot. Brick, Boomer, and the other one were screaming and yelling so loud you could leave Townsville and still hear them.

"We should go before the police come back." I advised.

"That's a really good idea." Buttercup confirmed.

"Let's go home, I'm tired." Bubbles sluggishly climbed on my back and I grabbed her legs to support her.

We started walking toward home.

"What a night." Buttercup whispered.

What a night.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Brick<strong>

"Get in the car!" I said to Boomer sternly. I just don't have the patience for him anymore tonight.

"So if you see any three of those girls call this number." A police officer offered me a piece of paper. That will never happen again, I'll never see any of those girls ever again.

I ignored the paper and walked to my car, I tried the door, but it didn't open. I smacked my head against the window. "Boomer, unlock the door."

_Click_

I swung the door open and got in. I held my hand open toward the back seat.

"Give me my keys." I said to Boomer, when he did I inspected them. "Where's my extra car key?" I asked him, but he only shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"You keep your extra car key with your regular one . . . ? Is that smart?" He asked me.

"Are you questioning me?" I asked him, as I put the key in the ignition.

" . . . "

Silence. That's what I like to hear.

Wait, is Butch in the car? I looked over to the passenger seat to see Butch curled up in the car seat snoring.

I sped off, driving to the house.

"Are you mad at me?" Boomer mumbled. I don't have to answer him, I can pretend I didn't hear him. I can pretend he's not even here.

"Brick? . . . Brick! . . . _Brick?!_" Boomer bugs me so much.

"What," I snapped back. "What could you possibly want from me after all this?"

"I just wanna know if you're mad at me?" He answered me calmly.

"Yes, I am mad at you." I barked at him.

" . . . Ok." He mumbled.

Ok? What does that mean? Ok?

"What do you mean, 'Ok'?" I scoffed.

"I mean 'Ok' when I say 'Ok'." He revealed.

"Alright, I understand, but what does that mean?"

"Well, I just don't care if you're mad at me because I did nothing wrong in this situation." He explained

"You did nothing wrong?! You let them take my car!" I stated.

"No, I didn't _let _them do anything. I shouldn't be held accountable for someone else stealing your car. You're just angry you have no one else to blame it on, so you chose to take it out on me." He affirmed.

That's not true I don't know where he got that kind of idea from. "Whatever." I blurted back at him. If he wants to think that's the truth, who am I to tell him he can't. I don't care either way.

I put the car in park. "We're here."

Butch hopped out the car with Boomer and they walked to the porch and waited by the door for me. Maybe he wasn't asleep after all?

I got out and locked the car with the keys. I made my away up the stairs and picked out the key to the front door. Right when I was about to put the key in the slot, Butch rushed and tried the door knob . . . But the door actually opened.

" . . . Wait, it's already opened." Butch pushed the door in and . . . Well it opened alright. I had to close my mouth. Our boxes the truck delivered were sitting there inside, staring into my soul.

"The . . . Door was never . . . Locked." Butch stated.

"**HI!**" A voice screeched. I looked over to a rainbow-colored house, where the voice came from. I wish I never looked. I see all three of the girls I vowed I would never see again.

Boomer actually started to wave at them. I pulled his hand down as soon as it came up. "Get in the house." I croaked as I slightly shoved Boomer inside.

"Butch told me crackheads live in that house." He shared.

"Cool!" I beamed, sarcastically.

I ran up the stairs having no idea where I was really going. I went in the first room I saw and got in the bed, which was hard to do because of how dark it was. I didn't bother taking my shoes off, it would just take to much effort.

"This is already my bed." Butch clarified.

"Too late, I'm already comfy." I groaned.

Soon a third body collapsed on the bed.

"Are there already people in here?" Boomer wondered.

"Yes." Butch and I choked simultaneously.

"Oh, well I'm not getting back up so . .. " His sentenced trailed into soft snores.

"I hope nothing like this ever happens again." Butch announced.

I hope not, I mean. _**What a night.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Ok first off, I'm <em>terrible <em>at first chapters. It's hard for me because I have to make something out of nothing, but that's just me. And I apologize for my spelling and grammar mistakes, I've reread the story a million times, but I know some are still in there. Anyways, there are other characters in this, but I wanted to keep the first chapter just the main characters so you could get a feel for their personalities. Also, they don't know who each other are, yet. So tell me what you think of it so far! Bye! **

** (;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Bad Girls**

**Chapter 2: Who Are You?**

**Pairing: Original RRB/PPG**

**Rating: M**

**Romance/Hurt and Comfort/Drama**

**Disclaimer: Craig McCracken owns The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys and any and all things having to do with. I own the plot and plot events, other characters and character personalities.**

**Summary: If you have not been a villain at a certain point in time, you will never be a true hero. And the day you are a hero, you may become a villain the very next day. . . But even then, no matter how evil you get, nothing can dim the light that shines from within. That light will be your true hero.**

**"As soon as I saw you I knew an adventure was going to happen."- Winnie the Pooh.**

**Notes: I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter,"Going Away". I know this is weird to add, but there are two ways to spell grey, (grey or gray) and I spell it grey. I just wanted to add that . . . For some reason.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Who Are You?<p>

**Blossom**

My eyes fluttered open as I yawned up out of my dreams. I sat up and my back crack. I had slept on the floor right in the hallway, in my pajamas. I slowly stood up to stretch, I trotted up the stairs to my room. I walked into my bathroom and turned on the lights. I took a look in the mirror, my ponytail holder had fallen somewhere and my tangled waves had fallen right to my ankles. I was wearing my footie pajamas with the hood that were covered in dinosaurs, my favorite ones.

I hopped in and out of the shower and I went to my closet in my towel. Now the hard part.

"What the hell do I wear?!" I exaggerate. Who's up? "BUTTERCUP! . . . **BUTTERCUP!**"

My door busted open. "Do you know what happened to my Vodka? 'Cause I asked Bubbles she said she didn't even know I had it." Buttercup questioned. She was already dressed. She was wearing ash wash skinny jeans, a yellow tank top, a gray jacket, and her black and white Converse.

Wait, does she mean the Grey Goose bottle I found in the cabinet? Because I did have a little bit . . . Like the whole bottle.

"Uh," I stuttered. "If I said no, but later you found out I did, would you be mad at me?" I questioned.

"Metaphorically speaking," I added.

Buttercup's face went blank until she finally came to a conclusion, then her face light up.

"This bitch drank my vodka." I heard her whisper to herself under her breath. She just stared at me with a straight face for a few seconds and then, left.

"Ok, bye. Even though that's not what I called you in here for." I guess we're done here.

"**BUBBLES!**" I hollered for my other sister. She stormed in soon as after. "What?" She asked.

She was already dressed as well. She had on dark blue fabric short-shorts covered in pink flowers, she had on a matching dark blue half shirt covered in pink flowers that stopped right at her belly button, and all white tennis shoes. Am I the only one not dressed? . . . That's a dumb question, the answer is obvious.

"I don't know what to wear today!" I exclaimed. "Hmm . . . ?" Her finger tapped her chin.

"Close your eyes," She commanded. "Close your** eyes**!" My eyes snapped shut.

"Ok, now reach for your closet and grab two things," She said to me.

"What if I pick something that doesn't match?"

"Oh, well." She replied to me simply.

'Oh, well'? I know for sure if I pick two things that don't go I'm not leaving the house in them. End of Story.

"No." I told her.

"Look, you told me you didn't know what to wear and this is my way of helping you." Bubbles explained to me.

"Can't you just pick something out for me?" I pleaded.

"This is funner."

I sucked my teeth. Whatever. I reached in my closet and pulled something silky out. Must be a blouse. I reached out a second time. It felt like fabric.

"You pulled out two shirts." Bubbles stated.

"So what? I go again?"

"Not if you want to wear one as a shirt and the other as a skirt." She remarked.

"Don't get sassy," I said as I dropped the fabric shirt. "I only asked you a question. No reason to get salty with me."

You know what, this is dumb. I don't know why I agreed to this in the first place, I wasn't that desperate for help.

I opened my eyes back up. My brown shirt that said 'Go Away' was lying on the floor. What was in my hand was a white blouse. It was the regular size in the front, but long in the back, looking like it would stop at my calves.

"This isn't mine." I whispered to myself. Bubbles made a face of constipation, she was thinking.

"You're right it's mine!" She exclaimed. She reached for the blouse, but I protectively pulled it away. I held it to my chest, looking at her with big puppy eyes.

"Can I borrow it," I pleaded. "I'll give right back, I swear!"

"That's what you said two months, but it's still in your hand," She tried to grab it from me again. I backed up even more.

"Please!" I screamed, but she seemed unmoved. "PLEASE!"

"No! I want my fucking shirt back!" She tried to pounce on me and I ran across the room, she chased me in circles.

All this over a shirt? If it were the other way around I would just give it to her.

Buttercup appeared in the doorway. "Oh, fuck no! We're not doing this again!" She seemed put off. I watched as she put her foot out, and before I could stop I tripped right over it and crashed on the floor. Bubbles fell right on top of me.

"I can't believe you have the audacity to run in circles in front of me after I almost died because of it." Buttercup stated. I felt my jaw drop.

Wait

**WHAT?!**

"First off, you weren't always here. You chose to peek in Blossom's room and then saw what was happening, and you chose to keep watching. You could've left and continued your own business. So don't say you're having dramatic flashbacks." Bubbles argued as she got off of me. I quickly stood back up.

"You almost _**died**_ yesterday!" I questioned as I closed my mouth. "Where was **I**!"

They ignored me completely.

"Don't get smart with me, after you almost killed! You should be licking the bottom of my shoes for forgiveness right now." Buttercup snapped back.

"Wait, _**Bubbles**_ almost killed you?!" My eyes went so big, they could pop out of my head. I was ignored yet again.

"Shut up, you know that wasn't my fault that boy was trying to **kill** me!" Bubbles defended herself.

"Someone tried to _kill_ you?!" I cut in, but it was like I wasn't even there.

"Ok, and?! I'm gonna beat him up when I see him just like I said I would and if I don't see him I'll go right next door and do it. But this isn't about him, this is about the part you played in the situation. He didn't do it by himself, did he?!"

I realized this isn't an actual argument. I mean, it's an argument, but neither of them are actually mad at each other. They were just clarifying what happened in loud voices.

"If I didn't run he would've caught me!" Bubbles squeaked.

"No! All you had to do was run fast. He would not have caught you." Buttercup explained.

**"I WAS RUNNING FAST!" **She protested. "That's the part I don't understand. I was running, like _fast_-_fast_, and he was catching up to me. I even saw red! For a moment, I thought Blossom was chasing me, but then I realized Blossom glows pink, not red. And then I couldn't even question him about it 'cause you decided to die!"

"I **decided** to die, yo-" Buttercup was about to start again, but she snapped her mouth shut. "Whatever, you probably made up that whole little story just to get me to shut up, but I won't fall for it." She finished much more calmly than it began.

"If you don't wanna believe me, you don't have to." Bubbles said nonchalantly. "I know what I saw."

"Whatever." Buttercup said as she left my room.

"Ok, then it's whatever then." Bubbles mumbled as she left the room too, closing my door.

**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?**

We were apart for maybe an hour yesterday and shit happened when I was gone. Bubbles almost was **murdered**, she almost **murdered** Buttercup, and someone was **glowing _red_**!

Why as soon as I leave shit starts to pop off, why can't I be there, too!

Nothing better happen when I'm gone today, I wanna witness all the drama. And speaking of drama, I don't even know what _happened_ in the **first place**!

. . . Well, whatever. I can't do anything about it now.

I noticed the white blouse was still in my hand and I quickly put it on. I went to the closet and picked out a pair of ripped red jeans. I slipped them on, they were ripped sideways starting from my lower shin to the middle of my thigh. I picked a pair of black sneakers covered in splatters of paint and put them on.

"The stuff that goes on." I whispered to myself under my breath.

I ran down the steps and entered the kitchen. I went straight to the fridge, when I opened I was greatly disappointed.

Empty. Completely empty.

What's the point of having a refrigerator if it's gonna be empty? I guess I'll starve this morning.

I walked to the living room.

" . . . _Haha_, yeah. And when I told him his face looked like fish, he cried. I was like, bruh. Are you serious?" Bubbles and Buttercup were on the couch chatting and laughing.

"So you guys are friends now?" I cut in.

"We were never not friends, we just had . . . A disagreement on what was true and what wasn't, but it doesn't matter now." Buttercup clarified.

I gave them a 'look' and they both gave back an 'its complicated' smile. Whatever.

_Ding Dong_

The doorbell rang.

"Oo, our ride's here!" Bubbles sang as she jumped up and walked toward the door.

Buttercup and I followed her, I picked up my plain black book bag by the door and sung it on my arm.

When she opened the door, words poured in.

"I swear I hate him to death. He always thinks he can boss me around, but one day I won't tolerate it. One day I'll just crack!"

A voice said so fast, I could barley catch a word. Robin.

A friend since kindergarten was ranting to us about someone unknown. Her light brown straight hair went to the middle of her back and her denim blue eyes were piercingly bright. She was wearing peach skinny jeans, and a black long sleeve shirt, with a pair of red sneaker that didn't match, but 'matched' if that even makes sense. With her orange book bag in her hand.

She barged in the house.

"Don't mind her she's just mad her dad took her car."

Victoria. A friend from elementary, a friend whose name I hardly say. Tori was her nickname Buttercup, Bubbles, and I made for her since day one. She's been our best friend since day one.

Her roots were dark brown, but she died the rest of her hair blonde since forever. Her eyes were a hazel color, soft and welcoming. She had her black glasses on, but now that I think of it when was she not wearing them? But it makes sense she's blind as a bat without them. She had on a red, black, and white plaid shirt on, with regular blue jeans, and black combat boots.

She followed Robin inside.

"Why'd your dad take your car?" Bubbles asked.

"He said I was too irresponsible. That all I wanna do is party and get drunk, but he ignores the fact I was about to take my car to school. For education transportation." Robin explained.

"You know your grades are trash." Buttercup smirked.

Robin replied with only a smile, which turned into giggles. "I know, they are!" She confirmed.

"Wait, so . . . We're walking to school?" I questioned.

"Yup!" Tori cheered. "And now that we got you three, we're gonna start using our legs. You know that's how got here in the first place. We walked, it was absolutely terrible, but we did it!"

Are they **_crazy_**?! I'm not about to walk all the way to school. I'm just not.

Tori was just about to walk out the door when she stopped herself.

"Blossom you're leaving like _that_? You never go anywhere with your hair down." Tori exclaimed with a surprised smile.

I completely forgot my hair was out.

"Do you have a headband?" I asked.

My ponytail holders are headbands. Do you know how _**hard**_ it is to get all this _hair_ in a regular ponytail holder, they always pop. One time I just touched a ponytail holder and it popped. _Touched_ it. I guess it already knew it's fate. That's why I stick with good 'o headbands, they've never let me down yet.

"There's one right there." Robin said, gesturing to the floor.

"Oo." I squeaked as I rushed and grabbed it.

I tried my best to do a messy bun without a mirror. "How does it look?" I asked their opinions when I finished. Buttercup tried to hold in her laughs, Bubbles' jaw dropped, Tori cover her mouth with her hand worriedly.

_Damn_. Was it that bad?

"Here, let me help you." Robin said, she took out the bun I guess did. She ran through my hair with her fingers a bit and then _**pulled**_. She was doing I don't know what up there, but it was _**tight**_.

"There. I'm done."

"Wow, Blossom your hair is actually in a bun," Buttercup stopped snickering and awed. "Like all of it. It's never been like that before."

Was I that **fucking bad** at doing my own hair?

"Come on, let's go." I said, ignoring the hair thing.

We walked outside, it was a nice breezy but warm day.

"Who's that?" Tori asked. Her eyes were directed next door, straight to the guy from yesterday. He was getting in his car, ready to drive away.

"I think his name is Bronk." I answered.

"Bronk? I thought his name was Brick." Bubbles said.

"Then his name's Brick, I really don't care either way." I stated. He wasn't very nice to me the other day, so I could care less if he got hit by a bus.

"I don't care what his name is, he's _fine_ as _fuck_." Tori awed.

"He is!" Robin agreed.

"Robin, you shouldn't be thinking anybody's cute, you know you have a boyfriend." Bubbles told her.

"Not anymore, we broke up." She said unaffected.

"You and Mitch broke up?" Buttercup asked.

"Yup." Robin simply replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he wanted to go off and start doing the thing I told him not to, so I had to cut him off, simple as that." She said.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He was going around doing things and when I caught him I told him to stop and he didn't."

"Ok, but what was he doing?" I asked her again.

"He was, like, doing everything I said not to." She repeated.

"Ok, but what?" I asked, was the question that hard?

"You know, everything I said not to."

"You know what? Never mind, it isn't important." I said.

"Well, now I'm looking for someone else to make him jealous," Robin announced. "Maybe when I find someone better than him, he'll learn how to act."

We made our way off the porch, and started slowly and I mean _slowly_ walking.

_HONK HONK_

Brick was impatiently waiting in his car. Is he waiting for Boomer and the other one . . . Noname. I'll call him Noname, cause either his name is not coming back to me or I never knew it in the first place.

The two came out of their house swiftly, entering the car. Tori's mouth dropped as they drove off.

"Who were they?!" She asked like I knew she would.

"Boomer and Butch, they're Brick's brothers." Bubbles answered. She memorized everything, didn't she? Here I was just gonna call him Noname.

"So they're all brothers?! That explains why they're all sexy. Like I would eat them. That's how cute they are." Tori stated. Is she really that weird?

"They aren't even that cute to be talking about how you're gonna eat them up." Buttercup intervened.

"You're just mad 'cause you know no one wants you." Robin joked.

"I don't need nobody, I'm good all by myself. The only time I'll need a man is when there is a spider in my closet, that's how it should be." Buttercup confidently said.

"Damn, how long have we been walking?" Bubbles asked.

"About two minutes." I answered.

"Feels like twenty, when do we get to school?" She questioned.

"In like, ten minutes. Just walk faster." I said.

"Faster? I'm already speeding!" She exclaimed.

Yeah, whatever.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Butch<strong>

"Is this it?" Boomer asked. We were in the car in front of an orange and yellow brick building, it was pretty big to be honest. Big enough to get lost in for a few days. Other students were walking around, talking, smoking stuff that definitely weren't cigarettes.

"I don't wanna learn, I like it better at home." I said.

"Yeah, I kinda don't want to be here, like, at all." Boomer agreed.

"You can shu-" Brick was interrupted by a tap on the window.

"Hi, sexies." A high-pitched thin voice from yesterday said through the driver's car window.

The same girl with the nappy, puffy pigtails that we got a ride from was waiting at our car for us to get out.

"Um, sorry we aren't getting out, we're at the wrong place." Brick lied.

"What do you mean 'we aren't getting out', you can't keep me captive in here." Boomer piped up from the back seat. He stepped out of the car and stretched.

"BOOMER!" The blonde girl from yesterday, who claimed to be his girlfriend was screaming his name. "I missed your pretty face so much! Did you miss me?"

What was her name? No, I definitely remember, her name is Brat. How could I forget when she got Brick so mad? He was so angry about something that had nothing to do with him.

"No, I didn't miss you." Boomer answered flatly. Brat's smile disappeared, but only for a moment.

"You're so funny sweetheart." She said.

"Don't call me that." Boomer snapped walking away.

"Don't you love me?" She asked.

"No." He answered.

"This is your first day, right? Let me show you around, sweetie." Brat said, catching up with him. They eventually made it inside of the school.

I mean, wow. The thirst is real, like that girl really wants Boomer. He clearly doesn't want her, but that won't stop her from trying, I guess. Still, is it that hard to take a hint. Actually, she got more than a hint, an actual answer.

Well, I guess my day starts now. I got out off the car with Brick, we made our way inside with everyone else, but little pigtail bitch wouldn't leave.

"You two have to go to the office before you go to homeroom. Since you're new and all, they'll wanna know yoou're here." She informed, but more in a bossy tone than a helpful.

"Fuck checking in," Brick exploded. "Don't tell me what to do." He stormed off in one direction. Brick isn't good with bossy if it's not him doing all the boss. It's in his nature, though.

The girl chased behind him, yelling for him to slow down.

I started walking the opposite way of Brick, 'cause I know he has no idea of where he's going for sure.

By now the halls were cleared, everyone in class. To be honest, I rather roam the halls than be in actual class.

"Hey, are you new?" A voice asked. I turned around to see a boy walking behind me.

"Yeah." I answered without stopping.

"Do you know where you're going?" He asked. He was skinny, with black hair that was cut short, he had caramel colored skin, and had a clear low voice.

"No, I'm just walking around." I answered.

"Oh, well, I have class right now, but I didn't feel like going." He confessed. Now, he caught up with, walking at my pace.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Butch." I said. Normally I wouldn't engage in conversation, but why not?

"I'm Adonis."

"HEY! Aren't you two suppose to be in _**CLASS**_!" A chubby security guard was running down the hall to us.

Is he that bored, he has to run down the hallway to get someone in trouble.

"I have a pass from the teacher," Adonis handed the fake cop the note. "It's for both of us." He added.

"Ok, but hurry back to class, you two." The guard said, handing back the note and giving us one more dirty look before leaving.

"It's a fake note, but it's my only one. You don't even know the kind of trouble this piece of paper gets me out of." He exclaimed.

"I don't even believe it myself." He added.

"Can I see it?" I asked.

"Yeah," He handed it to me. "It's nothing special, it's just the teachers and workers here are dumb. I mean, that's my conclusion, at least."

The note said:

_To Excuse All Persons In the Party From Trouble_

At the end of it, there was a squiggly line that was nowhere near a real looking signature. This garbage got you out of trouble? It doesn't even look _real_, no where near it either.

I handed the note back to him.

"So you plan on walking the halls the whole day?" He questioned.

"Yeah, what else is there for me to do?" I said.

"You know it's not even half way through the first period," He stated. "You can come with me if you want. I'm going to the library."

"The library? I don't wanna go there." I responded immediately.

"Relax, it's not like we're gonna do actual work. All were gonna do is hang out. There isn't an adult ever in there, since the librarian quit months ago, but the school never knew to replace her."

"Ok, I guess I'll come." I said.

As long as I don't have to go to class, I'm up for anything I guess.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Buttercup<strong>

I was sitting in class, all the way in the back. First period was about to end in about fifteen minutes. This is one of the classes my sisters and I share. Bubbles was about two desks to my right away from me. Blossom was in the desk right in front of me.

What class are even in right now? The only thing I'm learning about here is how to be bored out of my mind.

"Blossom, you wanna go?" I asked her in a quiet like voice. There really wasn't a need to whisper since the teacher was basically deaf.

I heard her suck her teeth and drop her head on the desk. What's her problem?

"Yeah, I wanna go." She answered, picking her head back up.

"Bubbles," I called her until she looked my way. "Come on."

She stood up, but I could see the confusion on her face.

"Mrs. Lady, the office called us down." Blossom screamed just so the teacher could hear her. The others surrounding looked like they wanted to snitch. Of course, they know better, though.

"Oh, well, go ahead down. All three of ya's and come straight back when you're done."

I stood up and exited with Blossom, Bubbles slowly trailing behind us.

"Wait, where are we going?" Bubbles asked.

"We aren't really going to the office, dummy. It was just something to get us out of class." Blossom explained to her.

"Ok, we're out of class, now. So where are we going?" Bubbles asked her question again.

"Well, wherever you want, really." I answered.

"Well, I've been looking for Cadence, he owes me, like, fifteen dollars." Bubbles said. "I wonder where he is, I mean he isn't in class, that's for sure."

"You know that boy stays up in the library smoking." Blossom stated.

"Well, I wanna go to the libr-"

"Hi, guys!"

We turned around to see Boomer from the other day.** He** _goes_ to **high school**?! If he's here that means the other two are here . . . Um, what is it? Brick and Butch! See I remember their names!

Boomer was wearing a grey v-neck, black skinny jeans, with all blue sneakers, and the same elastic black headband from yesterday was keeping his light ash blonde spikes downward.

"Hey, Boomer!" Blossom cheered. I saw he had a bathroom pass in his hand, I wonder why he's over here? The bathroom is **nowhere** over here.

"You don't know where you're going do you?" I asked him.

"Nope, I'm just guessing." He said. "I don't really have to go to the bathroom, I just wanted to stretch my legs a little. I was gonna go back, though."

"No, you're not, you're coming with us." Bubbles spoke.

"Where are you guys going?" He wondered.

"The library."

His face scrunched up. "What if I say no?"

"Then, stay bored at class." Buttercup replied.

"I'll probably be boreder if I go to the library." He claimed.

"Look, do you wanna come or no?" I asked. He looked a bit hesitate.

"I guess." Was his finale answer.

We walked for what felt like hours. I forgot how big this school is, and I've only been away for a weekend.

"Alright, this is it." Blossom said. Yup, the good old library, surrounded by abandoned hallway.

As soon as we walked inside, the hard smell of weed covered my nostrils. It was a comforting smell.

The library was huge, but we only ever stayed in the back. It was less likely we would get caught if we did.

"It's a mess in here." Boomer said, looking at the books that were splattered on the floor.

"Well, there isn't a librarian to complain about the mess, so they don't clean in here." Bubbles clarified.

We walked all the way in the back, until the loud familiar voice greeted us. "Hey, you guys! You brought someone along, too. So did Adonis."

"Cadence, where the fuck is my money, huh? Where the fuck are my fifteen dollars? You know, that I know, that you know, you've been avoiding me, so you won't have to give me back my fucking money! Well, surprise, bitch, I came to your ass! Now where the **fuck** is my _money_!" Bubbles instantly went off.

Cadence tried to reason with her, but she wasn't going for it, just like I taught her.

"Boomer?"

Boomer turned and his face lit up. "Butch, what are you doing here?" He asked. Butch was sitting at a round table with Adonis standing near by it.

Butch was wearing a light blue button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and white undershirt, a tan pair of pants, and tan boots. Today instead of his hair sticking up straight up, it was in a ponytail . . . Sticking straight up, it was still really spikey, though.

Blossom went up to Adonis before I could.

"Why are you bringing strangers here? You don't know for sure he won't tell on us." She whispered since Butch and Boomer were close to us."You brought a new person, why can't I?" he challenged.

"At the time you didn't know we were gonna bring someone." I stepped in, talking over the yelling and screaming of Bubbles and Cadence.

"Let's just say I had a feeling." He said, smiling.

"You did not have a feeling! That's always your excuse! 'I had a feeling, I had a feeling.' No the fuck you did not!" Blossom argued.

"Ok, then I didn't." He simply said back and then there was only silence.

"Why would I even try to talk you? You just make no fucking sense." Blossom concluded.

"I know I don't," Adonis admitted. "Did Tori tell you about the movies, yet?"

"No, she probably forgot. You know how she is. Her mind can only focus in something for thirty seconds and then she moves on." I joked.

"Well, I'll let her tell you, I'm not that good at explaining things." He said.

"**You're all suppose to be in class!**" An old, saggy, security guard yelled.

Why is he even in here? Security is suppose to stay in the halls. And why would they even hire an old guard. I hope they know if something was to really happen, his old self can't do nothin' about it. He'd probably have a heart attack.

Cadence and Adonis and a few others I don't know were the only ones that ran. Blossom, Bubbles, and I stayed right where we were. I mean, what can he do, other than give us detention.

"You three young ladies and you two young men . . . " He stooped in the middle to catch his breath. "I'll be giving you all detention."

Why didn't Boomer and Butch leave? They could've made it out, just by walking. That old man couldn't run.

"What the _fuck_ is **wrong** with _you_?! I was in the _middle_ of getting my _**money**_ **back**!" Bubbles yelled at the guard and he seemed like he gonna cry.

"Two days of detention! All of you, just for the outburst." He demanded, wanting authority.

Yeah, whatever.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Brick<strong>

"So how often do you wash your hair?" An unnatural blonde asked me, stroking my hair. I was in detention for walking the halls without a pass. The rules were written on the board, _No Talking, No Eating, No Sleeping. _But the teacher watching us was too into her own dreams to make sure we don't get into ours. There was six of us in detention, me and another boy, and four girls. And it seems like I was the only one those four girls wanted to give their attention to, leaving the other one just watching as I got bothered.

"Every other day." I answered.

"So do you condition, too?" A brunette piped up. I shook my head 'yes' in reply.

"No wonder it's soft!"

"It's nice and silky, too!"

"I wonder how he gets it so shiny?"

"I wish I had hair like this."

They all went on about my hair. What if I take the attention off of me? I really just wanna sleep.

"Hey, you see him over there?" I whispered. They all looked over to the other guy and he tried to turn his head like he wasn't watching us the whole time.

"Isn't his hair nice? It's just as silky, shiny, and soft as mine." I lied, trying to get rid of those girls from bothering me.

"Not really." The brunette said. "He's not as good as you are. He could never compare to your beauty."

Me? Beautiful? Really? I agree. "Keep going." I told her. I'm not that tired, I can spare some time to hear about my god-like beauty.

"Well, you smell like, I don't know, a bundle of freshly picked roses and-"

"I have five more for you." The classroom door opened and a voice that sounded quite old called inside.

I turned back to the girl complimenting me.

"Go on." I said told her.

"Brick?" I know those voices. Butch and Boomer. I looked back up.

"You know them?" One of the other girls asked.

"They're my brothers." I answered, I could hear them gasp. What's so surprising?

"What did you two do?" I asked questioned. I completely ignored their answer, I couldn't believe what my eyes saw coming through the door next. Why are they here?! Those-those gas station girls. Those _**thieves**_!

They sat all the way in the back of the room.

"Damn it, I can't remember their names." I said to myself.

"The ones that just came in?" Boomer asked. Maybe I didn't say it as quietly as I thought.

"Yeah."

"Um, the one with the red hair's name is Blossom, the blonde's name is Bubbles, and the girl with the black hair is Buttercup." He clarified.

I walked straight up to them. "You're lucky I don't call the police on you right now." I acknowledge to all of them.

They looked up at me in disgust. "Excuse me?" Blossom said.

"What do you mean 'excuse me'? I said you're lucky I don't call the police on you." I restated.

"What are you talking about?" Bubbles asked, then she turned over to Buttercup. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

"I'm talking about when you _stole_ my **car** the other day!" I explained.

"Ohhh." They realized what I was talking about at the same time.

"If you call the police and say, 'Oh theses girls stole my car yesterday,' you're gonna need proof. And technically since you still have the car in your own possession you have no proof that we ever took it." Blossom argued.

"Is that true?" I whispered over to Boomer over at my side.

"Uh, I don't know." He said clueless.

"I don't need proof, all I have to do is . . . Um . . . " What do I do? I mean, I _don't_ have any proof, whats so ever.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Don't frustrate him like that!"

"How dare you make him angry!"

"What's the matter with you? Don't you know you aren't suppose to make beautiful people angry?"

The four girls that were complimenting me earlier spoke up.

"Can you four mind your business," Bubbles barked at them. "'Cause you don't even know what the fuck we're talking about."

"His business is our business, for your information. Especially, if it involves you three." The blonde argued.

"Especially if it involves us three? What are you trying to say by that?" Buttercup questioned.

"We're saying that if you three wanna make him mad, we'll have to do something about it."

"Ok, what do you mean 'Do something about it'?" Buttercup asked, her face full of suspicion.

She and the other two stood up, looking intrigued.

"We mean fight!" The brunette cut in.

There was a moment of silence while everyone sent glances to each other.

". . . "

What the hell did I do? I didn't mean to start a fight, all I wanted them to know is not to take my car again, but . . . Somehow . . . Actually, this isn't my fault. These four girls got into my conversation when I didn't ask them to. So I can''t be held accountable for anyone else's decisions or actions.

The quietness was broken by the sudden sounds of laughter coming from Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles.

"You four think you can beat the three of us?" Blossom asked.

"Uh . . . " They seemed a bit hesitate.

Wait, they just said they wanted to fight, but now they aren't so sure? It's four against three, what are they afraid of?

"If you fight, I'll wake the teacher and tell her." The guy in the corner of the room said, catching all of out attention. I forgot he was here.

"Ok, wake the teacher and tell her, she's not gonna do anything about it, fucking snitch." Buttercup snapped at him. The boy put his head back down, watching us out of the corners of his eyes.

"I dare one of you to come over here and swing in me." Bubbles demanded.

"Raven, you do it." One of the girls were pushed out of the group and she looked back at the rest.

"Guys, I'm scared." She said.

"Do it!" One of them yelped.

The girl that probably was Raven walked up to Bubbles. What is she so scared of? All she has to do is hit her, how is that so hard? She's taller than Bubbles, too. Like, _way_ taller, she was a pretty _short_ girl. All three of them were, they stopped right about at the end of my chest.

The girl Raven lifted up her hand, her eyes closed.

"I'm waiting." Bubbles rushed.

Then, her hand fell. Wow, that's it?

_PAP_

Raven fell onto the floor, knocked out. Blossom had hit her.

"Why did you do that?" One of the other girls that had not said one word spoke.

"You guys said you wanted to fight, so we're gonna give you a fight." Blossom explained.

"If you won't hit first, we will." Buttercup added. She took a step toward one of the other girls, but Butch moved in between them to stop her from swinging.

"I think this is going a bit to far, we already have one girl passed out on the floor, we don't need two." He stated.

"No one would be passed out on the floor if these bimbo bitches would've never got in our business and started talking about how they wanted to fight." Buttercup exploded.

"Calm down." Butch insisted.

"No! I'm not gonna fucking calm down until I hit somebody." She demanded.

"Is she dead?" Boomer randomly asked out of no where. He was moving the girl on the floor with his foot. "I think she might be dead."

Boomer doesn't know what a dead people look like:

Dead people don't breathe.

That girl was clearly breathing fine.

"If you wanna hit someone just hit me. It's not like it's gonna hurt, anyways." He offered.

Sure enough she accepted the offer, but I don't think it was as painless as Butch thought it was.

He was holding his stomach from the blow, his face scrunched up as dramatically fell slowly into the floor. Boomer and I bent down next him.

"Bro, are you ok?" I questioned. He was still clutching his stomach.

"How come I felt that? How come it hurt? Why am I always getting hurt for you? You started the fight, you should've took her blow. You already killed me yesterday, why did you have to bring me back for more pain, huh?" He's pilling on the questions, isn't he?

I couldn't help, but laugh a bit at his outburst.

The girl he took the hit for bent down right by his head. "Excuse me, but your my hero. I saved m-" Butch mushed the girl in the face away from him with his hand.

"You dumb bitch, you should've took the blow, too." He told her weakly.

"You almost _died_ **yesterday**?!" Boomer shouted.

That only made me laugh harder.

"Wait, he was there, too?" Blossom asked one of her sisters, I looked up at them.

"Yeah, he was!" Bubbles answered her.

"So if he was to busy dying, and he wasn't even around," She gestured to Butch and Boomer. "That means . . . **You** tried to **kill** my _sister_!" Her eyes were staring right through me.

_**HUH?**_

_What did I do?_

Me? I tried to kill her . . . Sister? They're **sisters**?! I was pushed onto the floor, a foot on my chest keeping me down.

"So, I heard you like to glow red and chase girls, is this true?" Blossom asked me.

Damn things got weird _quick_.

"Um, I don't remember doing any of that." I told her honestly.

I tried to push her off, but she was _strong_, like, _really strong_. I might have to get a little forceful with her.

"Don't worry I'll jus-" I gripped her foot hard and swung her to the ground next to me.

"Ow, what's your problem?" She whined.

"Don't step on me, that's me problem." I told her.

"You didn't have to throw me like that." She complained, sitting up and rubbing her side.

Maybe I did go to far.

stood up and held my hand out to her. She looked at me and back at my hand, then grabbed it. I was instantly pulled back down to the floor.

"Aha." She falsely laughed as she got back up. I grasped her calf and slammed her back to the floor.

She frowned at me, which made me laugh. She scooted next to me and pinched me.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, pulling my arm away from her.

"Can you two stop being little kids over there?" Butch wondered still on the floor. He didn't seem like he was in pain anymore, just chilling on the floor like a bed. So was Boomer, he was sitting next to Butch on the floor, watching us and smiling. They were both smiling, actually. What's so funny?

"Are you two talking about me over there?" I asked.

"No." Butch said back simply, clearly he had lied to me.

I turned over to Buttercup and Bubbles to see they were weirdly smiling. What the fuck is so_ funny_?!

"You guys are weird." I told them, while feeling strong swats to my back.

"_ATTENTION POWERPUFF GIRLS COME OUT OF HIDING IMMEDIATELY!"_

What sounded like a helicopter was calling out the message from outside

"The police never stop do they?" Blossom said, standing up and walking toward the window. Buttercup and Bubbles followed her.

The Powerpuff Girls? Where do I know them from?

"Wait, don't we know the Powerpuff Girls? The name sounds familiar." Boomer asked.

"No, no, we _do_ know them! Those **brats** that used to_ ruin_ all our_ fun_ when we kids!" Butch clarified.

Oh, _**yeah**_! They used to ruin everything! They even made us explode that one time! Good thing we weren't permanently dead, 'cause that would've been . . . Pretty sad, actually.

"Why are the police looking for them, did they do something wrong?" Boomer wondered.

"Do you think those three know them?" Butch asked gesturing to the sisters.

"You're looking for the Powerpuff Girls?" Bubbles appeared towering over us, only since she was standing. Buttercup and Blossom were still looking out the window, I think searching for the helicopter.

"Well, we aren't really 'looking' for them, just wondering where they are." I answered.

"Why does it matter to you three?" She questioned.

"It doesn't matter really, we just were wonderin-" Before I could finish, she continued asking questions.

"They don't owe you money? They don't owe you drugs? They don't owe yo-"

"Never mind, it was never that important." I told her.

"Who do they know you as?" She continued.

"I don't know. They either remember us or not." I conclude.

"I think they wold remember us as the Rowdyruff Boys. Ha, we haven't gone by that name in years." Butch cut in.

Her eyes grew big. "You three? The Rowdyruff Boys?" Her whole face turned blank as a board. "They won't like this at all."

"The Powerpuff Girls won't like that we're back?" Boomer asked.

"Yes!" She quickly snapped back. "They won't like it."

"But we don't even care about them, we didn't even know they were here." Butch explained.

She gave the three of us weird, suspicious looks, and walked back over to the window.

"Wherever those Puffs went it seems they got themselves into a lot of trouble. Owing people money, drugs, and who else knows what." Butch implied.

I wonder what did happened to them? I wonder if they did get themselves in trouble? I mean, obviously if the police is looking for them but . . . What a shame.

"Do you think . . . They could be . . . Is there any possibility they might be the Powerpuff Girls?" Boomer suggested.

Hmm . . . Is there a possibility? Could they be them?

"They _are_ really strong." Butch added. "'Cause you know when I got hit for you, I was in a little of pain. Like, I _actually_ felt pain, when you should've been feeling pain and the other girl, too. Well, she would've been in a lot of pain, but better her than me, right?"

Maybe the other four girls know something. Well, the three that were conscious. They were sitting at the desks on the other side of the room, it looked like they dragged their friend Raven's body over there with them.

"Psst." I loudly called to them, once I got their attention I gestured for them to come over.

"He wants to talk to us." One of the girls tried their hardest to whisper.

I turned over to my brothers. "They adore me." I boasted.

"Yes?" One of the girls asked.

Ok, how do I ask this, actually?

"You know those girls by the window, do you happen to kn-"

"Are they the Powerpuff Girls?" Boomer cut me off to ask.

"Oh, um . . . Well they don't really go by that name anymore. Sometimes, but only sometimes, if they get called that. _They_. **Go**. _**Off**_."

"Yeah, I remember this one time they destroyed half the city over it, remember?"

"I do. They had to evacuate and everything, it was terrible. And when we got back, everyone important, like the mayor and police and stuff, tried to act like nothing ever happened. They blocked off the damage so no one could see it, but it took them about five months to repair everything. That was about a year ago, though." One of the other girls began quietly, so they couldn't be heard by them.

So the Powerpuff Girls went crazy, huh? Who would've thought? I know I wouldn't have, that's for sure. I wonder what happened.

Did they just snap, like, one day they were good and the next they changed or did they change over time?

I guess it really isn't any of my business, is it?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bubbles<strong>

I was pretending to look out the window, pretending to help look for the helicopter after us, but really I was thinking. Thinking about how to keep Blossom and Buttercup from knowing that the Rowdyruff Boys are back. The hard part about the situation was, they were unpredictable. It was hard to know if they would even care, I mean if I told them or didn't tell them it could several ways, either way.

So, say if I decide not to tell them and they found out and they know I knew the whole time, they might say, 'Oh you should've just told us, we don't care," or like, "Why the fuck would you keep this from us? We're here to protect you. Do you want them to murder you?' See they would be more mad at me then them.

And say if I told them and didn't keep secrets, it would be a little this, 'Ok, so?' or maybe like this, 'Ok, so at four in the morning we'll go in their house and kill them before they kill us,' I don't really want anybody to get killed in the process.

Either way, I'm taking a chance of them being mad.

I looked down at the my shoes, and gave a big sigh, not noticing I was catching attention.

"What's wrong?" Buttercup asked me, Blossom waiting for my answer.

"I, uh . . . " Maybe I should just get it over with. I mean, what's the worse that can happen, other than my sisters wanting to murder those three boys?

I cleared my throat, opening my mouth to speak. Wait, what if they try and fight with them right now?!

"I'll tell you tonight, I promise." I said.

_BRRRIIIINNGGGG_

A phone went off on the teacher's desk, waking her up. She took one glance at the phone and put her head back down.

"That was my alarm kids, school is over and so is detention. You can go home now." She told us, her voice muffled.

I did a weird type of penguin walk out of the classroom. "FREEDOM!" I yelled in victory. I don't know why I'm making a big deal out of it and yelling 'freedom', though. Detention wasn't even that bad, it's never that bad actually. Maybe that's why I'm drawn to it.

My sisters and I were making our way out of the school, we were nearing the exit. But they were walking a bit behind me.

"What do you think's bothering her?" I heard Buttercup whispering to Blossom.

"I don't know, we'll just have to wait until she tells us herself. Don't worry I'm sure it isn't anything too bad." Blossom assured her.

We were outside now, waiting for Robin and Tori, to come out.

"Hey guys!" Tori cheered as she usually does. She was always so cheerful!

She was running toward us, her arms open and ready to hug. When she reached us, she gave all of us warm embraces. Robin was slowly trotting behind her texting, smiling and blushing.

"Me and Mitch might get back together," She admitted. I never thought them breaking up was a big deal in the first place, I knew they were just gonna get right back together again. "We _might_, he's being nice to me. Ever since third period he's been texting me big ass paragraphs. Wait, I'll read one of them . . . Ok here, 'hi baby i miss u! i'm srry for everything i did 2 make you upset, it was wrong of me 2 disobey u like that. i promise i'll treat u right 'cuz your a gorgeous perfect princess and u deserve the world. loving u was the second best thing i've ever done, the first was meeting u, from day 1 i thought u were the most beautiful specimen ever known 2 man. i love u with all my heart, so even if u don't want me back just know i'll always love u. no matter what.'" She looked up at the clouds with a cheesy smile on her face.

"Isn't he the sweetest?" She asked, not really wanting an answer back. We started to make our way home.

"Why wasn't he at school today?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I asked him and he said he had stuff to take care of, and when I asked him what kind of stuff he ignored my question completely and sent me another message." She answered.

"A lot of people we know didn't show up to today." Tori added. "And you three weren't at lucnh today."

"We were at detention . . . Oh yeah, Tori are we going to the movies Friday or something?" Blossom asked her.

"Oh! You reminded me, I still didn't tell you three, yet. Tomorrow we're all going to the movies, I texted everyone about it already." She informed.

"Ew, why are we going on a Tuesday?" Blossom questioned.

"Because it'll be free, my Uncle said I could bring a few friends for a movie." She answered.

"He said a few friends, so when all of our friends show up he might be a little pissed." I told her. A few is, like, four or five, so when eighteen kids he doesn't know demands a _free_ movie, he might get a bit angry. I know I would if I were him.

"Oh well, he loves me, so he'll have to deal with it." She said.

"Ha, he's so sweet," Robin whispered to herself in the back. "He said that he sent an angel to look over me last night and it came back because angels don't watch over angels." She shared.

Did he get that off the internet? I remember reading that somewhere. Well . . . I guess if she's happy I shouldn't say anything about it.

By now my house was in view.

"Are those the gorgeous boys from this morning?" Tori gasped. The boys were getting out of their car, walking up their porch.

"If you wanna call them gorgeous, then I guess that's them." Buttercup said.

"Should I wave to them? If I did would one of them wave back at me?" Tori asked herself. "No I won't do it, they don't even know who I am. They'll think I'm crazy."

We walked up our porch, but we stopped when we noticed Tori and Robin kept walking.

"My mom wants me to help cook for my dad, he's coming back from the army today!" Tori beamed.

"Yeah, and I have to go scream at my dad to give me my car back, so see you tomorrow." Robin explained.

"Bye!" I called back out to them.

We went inside our house, taking off our shoes. "I'm happy Tori'll get to see her dad again, she never stops talking about him. That's probably why we didn't hear anything about him today." Blossom shared.

Tori always talks about her dad at least once a day, no matter what. I guess a lot of things remind her of him.

I walked into our kitchen and opened our refrigerator.

"No food!" I exclaimed. How could our fridge possibly be empty? What happened to all of our food?

"How come our refrigerator, a machine made to hold food, is empty?" I wondered.

"It's called we ate it all." Buttercup answered. "Just drink some water, it'll make you full."

"I don't want water, I want food!" I exclaimed, I gave a loud, exaggerated groan and stomped up the stairs to my room. It was pretty messy, clothes were . . . _Everywhere_. I guess that happens if you can't decide what you wanna where today.

I shoved all the clothes from off my bed and jumped on it.

What to do, what to do?

I took out my phone from my back pocket and opened Flappy Bird. Yup, I didn't delete it. My highest score is thirty-one and I'm determined to accomplish one-hundred.

I played for maybe a half and hour or so, until my eyes felt heavy. It was only four o' clock, but I could make up for the missed sleep from yesterday. I might not have a choice, I could knock out at any moment with notice. That's what happens if I deprived myself of to much slee-

"ZZZ-Zzzz-ZZzzz-hngGGggh-Ppbhww- zZZzzzZZ . . ."

"Damn, I didn't know Bubbles snored like that."

"Buttercup, you should not be talking about Bubbles, 'cause you know you're the Queen of Snoring."

"Bubbles," I felt someone shaking me from my back. "Bubbles get up."

"Blossom, is she dead?"

"What, I just went to sleep and you wanna wake me back up." I said, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"You did not just go to sleep, you were out for seven hours, it's eleven, now." Buttercup explained.

"Well, what do you want!" I snapped, I was grumpy. Even with the seven hours of sleep I just got.

"You promised you would tell us what was bothering you early." Blossom reminded me in a whiny tone.

Ok, let's just get this over with, I just wanna go back to sleep.

"You guys remember those little boys when we were younger? The um, What is it? Oh, the Rowdyruff Boys?" I asked them.

"That's what you were mad at? What, you remember the blonde kid pulling your hair?" Buttercup wondered.

"No, becaus- Wait, he _pulled_ my **hair**!" I interrupted myself. I don't remember that? Actually, why would I? That would be a bit weird if I never got over it.

"Well, you know how those new boys just moved here yesterday, right?"

"Yeah." They answered at the same time.

"They're the Rowdyruff Boys." I got the words out as quickly as I could and shoved my head into my pillow.

" . . . " Silence swallowed the room.

"_**WHAT?!**_" Horrid screaming that felt like it shaking the room, was coming from no one else, but my two sisters.

I sucked my teeth. "Can you shut up? I was peacefully sleeping and you're gonna wake me up _and_ scream me permanently awake." I complained.

"Wait,_ those_ boys are the **_Rowdyruff Boys_**?" Buttercup asked, baffled.

"That's what I just said." I answered.

"How do you know?" Blossom wondered.

"Well, because they were talking about the Powerpuff girls in detention, you know,_** us**_**, **so I asked them how they know them," I took a breath. "And they said they were the Rowdyruff Boys from when we were little kids. I don't think they go by that name, anymore." I explained.

Blossom sighed and fell onto my bed and scooting to the right side, next to me. Buttercup sat down on my bed, at my left side.

"So, are you guys gonna start planning murder?" I asked.

I saw their faces scrunch up. "Where are you getting murder from?!" Buttercup asked.

"I don't know . . . My thoughts, I guess." I replied.

"Well, we aren't gonna murder anyone, that's for sure." Blossom said.

"So, do you care or not?" I questioned.

"I don't care enough to start murdering anyone." Buttercup mumbled.

"I don't think we can do anything about, even if we wanted to." Blossom continued.

Buttercup laid down, yawning. "There's always tomorrow, this is taking to much of our 'sleep time'."

Sleep? Yeah, I could definitely sleep again. I cuddled up with my sisters.

The boys might not even become a problem, they aren't so bad, so far.

Everything will probably stay the same . . . Hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Updates:<span>** **I've decided to update every two weeks, I'll try to keep on that schedule.**

**Notes: I hope you like this chapter! I usually put everyone's P.O.V at least once, but I wanted to hurry and get this out. I mean, this chapter wasn't very eventful it only covered the basics: They know who each other are now. That was the real point of this. Also, I introduced only three OC's so far, Tori, Cadence, and Adonis, they're pretty important to the story, actually everyone's pretty important to the story. There are others, but I didn't want to introduce them all at once like that. Sorry for the mistakes, I know those demons are hiding in there . . . Somewhere.**

** Anyways, please leave a review about your opinion of the story so far. _Your feedback helps me, a lot._**

**(;**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, I haven't been updating. I caught the flu late November and it's still here. I've been mostly sleeping and when you're reading this I'll probably be asleep. But I will try my best to get well as fast as I can. For you guys!


End file.
